


Your True Purpose

by MetalMistress



Series: [Invader Zim]: Your True Purpose [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Planet, Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien anatomy, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Nervous As Hell Plz Be Nice, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Music, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irkens (Invader Zim), Light Angst, Mates, OTP Feels, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Romantic Fluff, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Tentacle Dick, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, Violence, Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), alien dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: It's been several months since the Florpus Hole incident, which resulted in the deaths of millions of Irken soldiers. Zim hadn't even realized that there was a problem at first, or that the Irken Flagship had gotten caught in the Florpus Hole. He was delighted at first when communication with them was finally restored-- at least, he was delighted until the Almighty Tallest began hurling insults at him left and right. He hadn't realized that the Florpus Hole he created ended up sucking up the entire Irken Fleet, nor did he realize that his leaders would be so cross with him once they got out. Zim thought it wasn't a big deal until his leaders relayed that only about half of the Irken Armada survived the incident by the scrape of their teeth.Zim was horrified with himself. He only wanted to prove that he was a good irken, and had unknowingly endangered the entire empire in the process. Zim had gotten on his hands and knees, begging for another chance to prove himself to his leaders. They had refused at first, reasoning that Zim had done enough damage by trying to 'strengthen the Armada'. They refused to listen to him, denying requests for calls for months on end.Until now.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim) & Reader, Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader, Zim/Reader
Series: [Invader Zim]: Your True Purpose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832644
Comments: 33
Kudos: 74





	Your True Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY!  
> Soooo you might recognize my username. I did a series on here called 'After The Florpus'. Yeah, that's me! :D  
> I'm back with a new Invader Zim series!!! :D I've come a long way, I feel. I think my stuff is a lot more polished than how it used to be. Hopefully, you'll notice a difference if you're a returning reader. 
> 
> Since it's been awhile since I've written for Invader Zim, I'll explain what I've done in my other fics.  
> I'm aware that not every reader wants to read smutty stuff in fanfics. Many prefer just to skip past it. So, I've made a banner to warn you when smut is incoming-- it's a black and white thin little banner. When you spot it, just keep scrolling until you hit a 2nd one. When you hit the 2nd black and white banner, it means that the smut scene has ended and you can start reading after it. :)
> 
> I don't want to spoil anything so I won't list general warnings here like I typically do... but I will in the next one! I will say it gets graphic at one bit. Like, bloody and stuff. Kinda gross. :D  
> I have nothing else to say at the moment, so... enjoy the fanfic!
> 
> ...Also I apologize if the name "Bendy" pops up anywhere. I just wrapped up my Bendy and the Ink Machine fanfic, and after writing for his character for so long it's pretty much an instinct to write his name down at this point LOL.

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

**Almighty Tallest Red:**  
You will be sent to a planet so mysterious, no one has even heard of it!

 **Almighty Tallest Purple:**  
Right! And those who have heard of it dare not speak it's name!

 **Zim:**  
What's it's name?

 **Almighty Tallest Purple:**  
Oh, I dare not speak it!

* * *

Zim was anxious. Terribly anxious.

He's been restlessly pacing back and forth across the living room while occasionally glancing at the giant TV screen to check on it's status, only to frown when he finds that it's still showing the same image that it has been for the past 2 hours; plain white static. The Tallest sent him a message demanding that he be prepared at 8 PM Earth Time for a meeting, and they sounded quite angry. Though, he can't say he's very much surprised by their anger. Not at all.

It's been several months since the Florpus Hole incident which resulted in the deaths of millions of Irken soldiers. Zim hadn't even realized that there was a problem, or that the Irken Flagship had gotten caught in the Florpus Hole-- that is until his communication feed with the Almighty Tallest had gone dead for several weeks. Zim had been concerned, of course. He had been worried that something happened to his leaders or that they might have been in a dead zone. He was delighted at first when communication was finally restored-- at least, he was delighted until the Almighty Tallest began hurling insults at him left and right.

He hadn't realized that the Florpus Hole he created ended up sucking up the entire Irken Fleet, nor did he realize that his leaders would be so cross with him once they got out. Zim thought it wasn't a big deal until his leaders relayed that only about half of the Irken Armada survived the incident by the scrape of their teeth.

Zim was horrified with himself. He only wanted to prove that he was a good irken, and had unknowingly endangered the entire empire in the process. Zim had gotten on his hands and knees, begging for another chance to prove himself to his leaders. They had refused at first, reasoning that Zim had done enough damage by trying to 'strengthen the Armada'. They refused to listen to him, denying requests for calls for months on end.

Until now.

They had sent a single message via his computer that he had been camping in front of for the time being, desperately waiting for some sign of forgiveness. The message, again, demanded that he be ready by 8 PM, demanding that he be ready for a full briefing. _They had something for him, they said. Something important._ Of course, Zim lacks patience and tried to ask what it was that was so important but his leaders refused to speak further on the matter. They said if he kept pushing, then there would be no meeting and he would _never_ find out what it is they have to offer.

As much as it infuriated Zim to be forced to wait, he knew they were right.

So here he was, pacing _back and forth, back and forth, back and forth_ across the giant TV screen in the living room with his hands clasped behind his back. The only noises that Zim's internal ears and antennae could pick up are the sounds of his heavy boots clacking against the tile floor with each step, and the sounds of the spawnlings of his human neighbors playing out front in their yard. Why they were out so late he didn't know, all he knew is that he wished he could shut them up because their cheerful screeching was quite... _vexing._

Zim pauses in his pacing so he can glare at the living room windows with his upper lip curled and teeth bared, creating a harsh, nasty-looking sneer. "Stupid hooman children!" He snarls angrily. "Always have to be so loud!"

"Aww, they're just happy!" GIR says cheerily from his spot on the large couch. 

Zim cuts a harsh side-eye towards his robotic assistant and growls in reply; "Rrrrr, never mind that! GIR! What time is it?! TELL MEEEE."

GIR simply shrugs before unzipping the front of his dog costume and lowering the hood so he can slip it off of his tiny metal shoulders. He glances at his wrist as if he's wearing a watch and pauses for a moment before loudly declaring; "IT'S **8:03 PM**!"

Zim's eyes widen in horror, and he immediately begins to panic. "8:03? 8:03?!?!?!? THE TALLEST ARE 3 MINUTES LATE! What's wrong?! Did they change their minds?! Oh irk-- What if they got stuck in the florpus hole again!? What if they sent me a message that they changed their minds and I didn't pick it up?! I should check the computer--"

"ZIM. WE'RE RIGHT. FRIGGEN. HERE." shouts Almighty Tallest Red, having been watch Zim anxiously pace across the screen for a solid 3 minutes along side his co-ruler, Almighty Tallest Purple.

Zim yelps out of surprise and manages to jumps a solid 4 feet into the air-- a big accomplishment **3 ft** irken. He spins around on the balls of his feet to face the TV screen with wide eyes, his tiny little chest heaving as he tries to rapidly catch his breath. He maintains this shocked expression for maybe half a second before swiftly attempting to straighten himself up as soon as possible, so he can rush over to the TV screen and stand at attention before his rather annoyed-looking leaders. 

"My Tallest!" Zim exclaims with a firm salute and a respectful wiggle of his antennae. "You called for me!?"

"Yes, yes we did.... Obviously." Red drawls with an exaggerated roll of his eyes followed by an annoyed shake of his head. "Ugh... Listen closely, _Zim,_ we want to make this quick. So shut up, and listen up!" Red finishes with an angry hiss.

"Since you seem so... _intent_ on completing your assigned mission despite all of the.... _damage_ you've caused, we've decided to give you one more chance... _but only one."_ Purple says in a 'I'm-100%-serious-don't-fuck-with-me!' tone. Zim's lips split into a wide, maniacal grin that deeply unsettles his leaders. His eyes grow in size, sparkling in the pale light of the TV screen as he begins to bounce around in place while squealing excitedly to celebrate his victory, unaware that his celebration is just further irritating his supervisors.

"ZIM. STOP-- **FFFFFFUCKING** BOUNCING AROUND AND LISTEN, YOU ABSOLUTE PAIN IN THE SCHMOOPSQUIZZ!" angrily snarls Red in a vicious manner, causing Zim to squeak before going very still.

"Y-Yes my Tallest, Sir!" Zim says with another firm salute.

Red continues to glare at the midget irken for a few more seconds before he squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the space between his eyes to relieve some tension, while also trying to take some deep breaths to bring his pulse back down to normal. Purple tries to help by reaching over and lightly rubbing his back but sneers at his co-ruler when he irritably smacks Purple's hand away, causing him to huff. "Damn, bitch! Just trying to help!" Purple scoffs in annoyance.

"Don't touch me." hisses Red before he turns his rage back to Zim, who tries to dissociate in the moment so that he doesn't feel the brunt of his leader's white-hot anger... _just in case._ Zim swallows thickly when Red slowly leans closer to the screen and narrows his eyes dangerously thin. Red drops his voice a couple octaves, trying to make it _abso-fucking-lutely clear _that he is not fucking around.

" **Listen. Closely.** Don't make me repeat myself, because you will NOT like what I'll have to say if I do. We're giving you one more chance, _but there is a catch._ We're sending someone to help... _monitor_ your progress." He says with his voice rumbly, low and deep in his chest. Red then surprises Zim by turning his head to the side to look off camera and holler; " **INVADER FAE!** _...Come here, darling."_

Wait. Darling? _What?_

Zim watches in shock as what appears to be a _human_ walks across the screen, right over to the Almighty Tallest. At least... _they look human?_ Cosmetically, its all there-- _human_ skin, _human_ hair, _human_ body, _human_ fingers, _human_ arms, and _human_ legs. The only things that looks out of place are the pair of _vibrant_ blue irken eyes and the set of curled antennae protruding from the soft, lush hair on top of the invader's head. Just who (or what) was this creature? Zim wanted to know. _Needed_ to know. He couldn't resist it-- it's like something deep within his chest felt... _magnetized and electrified._ It's like this... uncontrollable, infernal itch that makes his insides feel like they're on fire... which in turn irritates Zim because he likes being in control of _everything,_ and anything out of his control just serves to piss him off. It's a vicious cycle, honestly.

Zim is about to _demand_ to know who this Invader is and if they measure up to _his_ skill set, but he quickly backtracks when he notices the height of Invader Fae. She's... _wow._ She's tall. Like, she's REALLY tall. What is she-- roughly a foot shorter than the Almighty Tallest?! Holy Irk. Wow. _Woah._ The Almighty Tallest are roughly around 7 feet tall when standing up completely straight, but are about 6½ feet tall when slightly hunched over-- which they currently are. Judging from the information Zim has been able to gather about humans and their height, Invader Fae is about average height for an adult female human, but definitely _above_ average by female irken standards.

5½ feet tall... _Oof, mama. That's a long set of legs..._

**WAIT, WHAT? FOCUS, ZIM.**

Zim tries to shake off the attraction to Invader Fae's height by reminding himself that he doesn't even know what Invader Fae _is._ As far as he knows, she's some sort of weird funky human thing, and humans in _his_ book are downright disgusting. He takes a quick chance to look Fae up and down, subtly checking out the custom-made Irken Invader Uniform shes been equipped with. It's been dyed all black and has been reshaped to fit and flatter Fae's, uh... _womanly curves._ He takes silent note that instead of having a PAK embedded into her spine, there's been a cut out in the uniform to reveal what looks like a metal plate that happens to be bendable and flexible like skin typically is. Perhaps it's some sort of internal PAK? Some irken scientists in the past have toyed with the idea of internal PAKs before, after all. He'll have to inquire about the strange metal plating later. 

Zim watches as Invader Fae walks across the screen towards the Almighty Tallest, idly suckling on what appears to be an irken lollipop. She appears to spare a glance at the screen, looking Zim up and down before redirecting her attention to the Almighty Tallest.

 _"I'm not your 'darling', and you know it."_ You reply in a cold monotone before taking another lick of your lolly. You watch unabashedly as the antennae of your 'leaders' twitch at the bold tone and choice of words you use while you continue to suckle on your purple irken lollipop, curling your worm-like tongue around it to gather up as much of it's flavor as you can. You _also_ take note, _out of the corner of your eye,_ the way the short irken up on the communication screen subtly checks you out with his eyes all bulgy. Obviously he's expecting one of the Almighty Tallest to **_yeet_** you out of a space chute, **or** he's trying to figure out what you are... but you're not worried about either of those things. Your DNA is too precious to the Almighty Tallest for them to even consider harming a hair on your head, and you're quite used to the stares by this point in your life. You're a 200 year old Human/Irken hybrid-- obviously, you're going to attract more than a just a few peculiar glances.

You give a strong suck of your lollipop before pulling it out of your mouth with a wet 'pop!'. Then you use it to point at the irken on screen. "This one the guy?" You ask in a nonchalant manner, cringing a little when Purple slowly reaches his long, spindly fingers over so he can tenderly stroke a few strands of hair out of your face-- an affectionate gesture that Zim honestly didn't think Red or Purple were capable of... not that he thinks the Almighty Tallest are incapable of affection! It's just... _they're not exactly known for being tender..._

"Yes, that's him." Red says with a steady sigh. "That's Zim."

You stick your lollipop back in your mouth while nodding your head... _and wiggling your antennae at him._ Zim's breath hitches in surprise at the gesture, but you seem to be unphased and keep on rolling by pulling out your lollipop so you can say; "I'll be there within an hour."

Zim gawks at you openly in surprise. An hour? It took him six months to get to this planet. Narrowing his eyes at you in disbelief, he huffs; "How... would it take you just an hour? It took me--"

"Six months, 4 weeks, and 3 days to arrive to Earth." You interject with a blank, unreadable expression across your face. "I've read your mission file in the Irken Database to catch me up to speed. I plan on taking the teleportation system to cut down on travel time... I have the planetary coordinates for Earth memorized from my previous stay. Once I finish packing everything... I'll be there. Sound good?"

"Y-... Yes. Of course." Zim quietly replies with a firm nod of his head, only to switch gears and loudly attempt to assert his dominance; "But I have rules that will be followed!!"

You tilt your head forward, blue eyes twinkling in the intense ship lights as a small smirk comes to rest on your lips. "Of course. We'll be closely working together for the good of the Empire. I imagine that you'll have a set of rules you'd like me to abide by. We can go over them when I arrive, as well as any questions you might have. I shall see you soon... _Zim."_

"Y-Yes you will." He says while crossing his arms across his chest, staring defiantly at the screen until the Tallest end the broadcast. Then and only then does Zim collapse to the floor and sprawl out across the cool tile floors.

"GIR?" He softly mumbles.

"YES?!" gleefully replies the robotic servant of doom.

"...I think I am in _deep fucking trouble."_

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50118203622/in/dateposted/)

This feels weird.

It feels.. _odd_ being back on earth after so many years. Things look a lot different-- building structure wise, that is. Other than that, things seem to be relatively the same to you. You still hate the way the heavy rain beats against the ground because it bothers your sensitive antennae with all the vibrations, you hate the feeling of the droplets clinging to your skin... it's annoying. Not to mention whenever it rains heavily, it's so hard to see! At least it's not raining super heavy right now...

Once your body has recovered from being sent miles and miles across space within the span of a few seconds, you adjust your bag and begin to strut down the road at a quick, steady pace. You remember what your creator taught you to help hide you from the wandering eye of nearby humans-- eyes low to the ground, and antennae flattened against your skull. It works when you're in a pinch and lack your eye contacts-- you've seemed to have misplaced those. After all, it's been 90 years since you've used them last!

You think--- yeah. Yeah, that's Zim's house in the distance. You can recognize Irken technology when you see it-- you can see those power tubes sucking power from the surrounding properties, likely powering the base you suspect is deep underground beneath the house. You'll have to tune up his system later so he doesn't have to use so many tubes.

Having had enough of the rain, you decide to make a break for it and sprint the rest of the way to Zim's house. He was kind enough to send the exact coordinates to your tablet via a private message on the Irken Network-- or at least he tried to, but the Tallest managed to intercept it because they are the paranoid type. They always do this-- any message that is sent to you has to be screened by them first because they're afraid that some brazen irken is going to send you a dick picture and fetishize you for being half human, half irken. You tried to tell them that you doubt Zim would be the type to do something scandalous like that, but they refused to listen to you and claimed they 'wanted to be able to protect you as long as possible'. Protect you?? FROM WHAT??? **HE'S 3 FEET TALL!** You could drop-kick him across space if he actually tried to do something foolish like that. Not only that, but you honestly doubt that the Almighty Tallest themselves would protect you. They'd probably just get the guards to do it for them so that their uniforms didn't get scraped.

You know, for the Almighty Tallest supposedly being the most powerful aliens in the galaxy, they're really fucking prissy.

With a tired sigh, you move to knock on the front door but squeak in surprise when it swings open before you can even tap your knuckles against it, revealing the _very_ tiny form of Zim who is angrily staring up at you through narrowed magenta eyes. _Oh. Oh, he's kinda cute. Maybe this won't suck as much as you thought it would?_

"You're 10 minutes late!" He angrily hisses at you with his antennae flailing around all over the place. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming! What took you so long!?"

You try to explain that the Almighty Tallest made you late by trying to give you some last-minute instructions, but Zim is having none of it. He begins to completely pop off, spitting out insult after insult as he stretches his antennae to make him appear taller. He's like a rabid dog, spewing out rage in the form of nasty snarls and harsh hisses. He goes into a long, drawn out spiel about how irkens are supposed to be EXACTLY on time, not 10 or 20 minutes late, and that you should know this since it's a basic part of training. You try to talk over him and explain that you know that already and that it wasn't your fault, but again, Zim won't hear you out. He just keeps on talking.

Arching an eyebrow at the miniature invader, you sigh in mild annoyance and decide to shuffle around him. This proves to be a useless effort on your part because Zim just uses his little body to block the doorway as much as possible so he can continue to chew you out for being late and not arriving exactly on time. You narrow your vibrant blue eyes down at the little irken and decide that if he won't willing move, then you'll _make _him move. You can't jump or step over him-- the doorway isn't big enough, _and_ he's about 2 feet shorter than you, making him face level with your stomach. So instead of being rude and smooshing him to the ground to walk _over_ him, you decide that the best option here is to simply.. _pick him up._

Bending at the knees brings you down to Zim's level. Your antennae twitch thoughtfully as you stare deep into Zim's eyes for a few heartbeats, before you decide to reach over and wrap your arms around him. He stops mid-screeching and widens his eyes in shock as you pull him closer until his face is comfortably nestled between your breasts. He tries to ask you just _what in the name of the almighty tallest do you think you're doing,_ but is muffled by your cleavage as you shut him up by purposefully pushing the back of his head deeper into your cleavage to shut his snarky ass up. It works, and you are slowly rise back up onto your feet once Zim has gone completely limp in your arms out of shock from being man-handled. You then quickly cross the threshold of the doorway and use a foot to kick it shut behind you before you set a very blushy Zim back down onto the floor.

"You done throwing a hissy fit now, or are you gonna scream at me some more before we can actually get to work?" You ask in a monotone. Zim huffs and rolls his eyes in response to your statement, using his gloved hands to brush off the 'invisible dirt' covering his uniform after being man-handled by you.

"I can see you're going to be a squak in my schmoopsquizz already." He murmurs under his breath.

"On the contrary." You reply coolly. "I intend to make sure that we get along as well as possible. If I am to be your partner--"

"ASSISTANT." Zim snarls, obviously displeased with the idea of anyone being on the same level as him. "I AM THE DOMINANT IRKEN, HERE! NOT YOU, YOU OVERGROWN BUG!"

"Alright, alright, easy. That's fine with me." you chuckle breathlessly while raising your hands in surrender, slightly surprising Zim with your passive nature. Zim outright hisses at you before letting out a series of clicks and hisses under his breath to showcase his irritation. Your antennae twitch as you quirk an eyebrow at the curious noises leaving your co-conspirator's pale green lips-- you recognize those hisses and clicks. Zim is actually cursing under his breath in an ancient form of the irken language that is rarely heard now-a-days.

"You know Ancient Irken." You point out smoothly, still holding your hands up in surrender to show the angry irken that you mean no harm. "That's very impressive, considering only a select few of irkens are able to have access to the language of our elders. You must have been a scientist before being upgraded to the Invader Class, yes?"

Zim's angry eyes soften into... well, shock. You had not reacted like he had expected at all. He _entirely_ expected you to react like any irken would when their dominance is challenged by someone half their size; Anger. Rage. Violence. That's the irken way; when someone challenges your authority, _you run their ass over until they accept you as their superior._ The fact that you were so passive to his attempts to dominate you despite being SO much taller than he is was intriguing to him. Perhaps you were self assured in your superiority? That would make sense.

Hey, didn't you say he could ask you questions earlier? Maybe he could do that and get more information about you so he wasn't standing here making theories about you.

"..Yes. Yes, I was a scientist on Planet Vort before I became an invader. I created an Infinite Energy Absorbing Blob named Cthulu. I had hoped to harness the energy blob against our enemies but... it escaped it's collar and ended up absorbing two of the Almighty Tallest." Zim explains with a slight tone of regret. "Tallest Spork and--"

"Tallest Miyuki, I know. She was my mother." You reply with a straight face.

If Zim had been drinking soda, he'd had spewed it across the room much like the Almighty Tallest typically do when they hear something upsetting or shocking. "I'm-- I'm sorry, Tallest Miyuki was your _what_ now?"

"She was my mother. You see Zim, you're not the first Irken to attempt to invade Earth. The irken empire tried a long time ago when my mom--.... When Tallest Miyuki was still in power. An Invader by the name of Spler was sent here to learn about the humans as much as possible so that the empire could decide if they'd be suitable allies, slaves, or servants... or if they were just better off dead. Miyuki was curious about the human's DNA-- from what Invader Spler was able to discover, their anatomy isn't that much different from our own. She asked Spler to see if he could combine human DNA with Irken DNA, offering several strands of _her own DNA_ for him to experiment with. It took him awhile, but... he successfully managed to create a Human/Irken hybrid. **Me**." You explain with a smooth bob of your head.

"This... this is news to me. I was not made aware of your existence, even as a scientist!" Zim says with a tilt of his head and a confused expression.

"Because you weren't meant to. After I was born, Invader Spler sent me on a ship to the Massive, where Tallest Miyuki presented me to the Control Brains to conduct an existence evaluation-- to see if I was worthy of living or if I was going to be put down. They did something unexpected-- Not only did they declare I was special and unique, but they also declared that I was a prime example of Irken ingenuity. Mother used to tell me that they must have found me to be fascinating because of how delicately they handled me during the trial. The Control Brains _did_ request, however, that knowledge of my existence be declared a need-to-know basis until they were certain that my existence would be more accepted by the general populous. This time did not come until the passing of my mother, unfortunately... In fact, it was her death that made my existence accepted. Most irkens saw me as a living tribute to her, a way to carry her memory on through the years." You explain before pausing to take a deep couple breaths, while Zim visibly cringes at Tallest Miyuki's death being mentioned so casually and how her death was key in allowing you to be accepted by society. He's not proud of being the cause of your mother's death by any stretch of the imagination, which makes meeting you all the more painful.

Still, he wants to know more about you.

"What happened after her death? Where did you go?" Zim asks nosily, shameless in his desire to know more.

"Well by the time she had passed, she had already taught me how to pilot several ships-- Shuvvers, Rippers, Ring Cutters, Spittle Runners, Viral Tanks... she even taught me how to pilot the Massive all on my own, which-- let me tell you-- came in handy in getting us out of the Florpus Hole. Stupid pilots and Red and Purple-- they were too busy panicking to even think about trying to guide the ship OUT of the Florpus. I had to do it by myself! Idiots... anyway, I'm getting side-tracked. I flew a ship to earth, where I was ordered to stay with Invader Spler until the Control Brains could figure out what to do about the Almighty Tallest situation and how that was going to affect me. I stayed with Spler for some time, learning about Humans and Human Culture until he managed to electrocute himself to death during an accident."

"I assume you came back to the Massive after your creator passed." Zim says in a thoughtful tone as he taps away at his lower lip.

"Yes, I did. Almighty Tallest Red and Purple were informed of my existence and I was put into their care..." You reply with a soft sneer that causes Zim to arch a hairless eyebrow.

"You... You don't seem happy about that." Zim hesitantly says with a touch of confusion.

"They are an insult to the legacy that my mother left behind, and a infectious, blemish on the face of Irken Society!" You outright snarl, causing Zim's eyes to bulge and widen at your near-treasonous statement. "My mother spent the majority of her days passing laws, conquering planets and defending territories! She improved military strategy, worked with engineers to strengthen our military by suiting them with faster ships and better weapons! Those two frivolous IDIOTS do nothing but sit in front of the communication screen and harass the very soldiers that serve them all day! They pay more attention to creature comforts like food, drinks, and comfortable chairs to soothe their metal covered behinds than they do to the actual society that they rule over! THEY'RE TRAITORS TO THE VERY EMPIRE THEY SERVE!" 

Zim throws _his_ hands up in surrender and starts shouting back nervously; "OKAY, OKAY! TRAITORS TO THE EMPIRE, I GOT IT!"

Your chest heaves with each deep, shaky angry breath as you slowly begin to come down from your state of anger. Eventually, you take a deep breath and let everything out in the form of a long drawn out sigh. "Those two _schnoopsnizzles_ irritate me to no end. They must think I'm stupid and don't see through their tricks when they shower me with monies and expensive, flashy gifts, trying to buy my favor!"

"Okay, _I'M_ confused because _I_ don't understand, and when _I_ don't understand _I_ get angry, so _YOU'RE_ going to have to tell _ME_ what you're talking about." Zim snips irritably. 

"The Almighty Tallest currently have a poor approval rating as far as the Control Brains are concerned, putting them on the risk of being thrown out of office. This is because of how poorly they've handled things whenever trouble arises like how they didn't even try to drive the Massive out of the Florpus Hole, causing me to have to step in and drive the ship out. Irken Social Hierarchy dictates that they are technically above me on the social pyramid, but as I am the daughter of the former Almighty Tallest that achieved so much in her time of reign, the Control Brains seem to... _appreciate_ my opinion. So what do you do to the person that is highly valued by the government you work for, and you're unable to so much as look her in the eye because she reminds you of her late mother that you probably had a huge crush on? _You spoil them._ You put them up on a glorified pedestal, complimenting them on things that have no real standing or value like how tall they are, how shiny their eyes are or how curly their antennae are. Traditional irken values mean nothing to me. To me, a short irken can be just as a good invader as a tall irken can be."

Zim tries to ignore the way his squeedlyspooch flutters at the _passion_ in your voice, and instead tries to defend his leaders which you basically claimed are disappointment to the empire. He furrows his naked brows together in a determined fashion and gently licks his lips to moisten them before saying; "Okay, but The Tallest can't be all bad. They've helped me! I mean-- They sent me the Megadoomer--"

"Which was originally intended for Invader Tenn, who instead received _your_ intended package of malfunctioning SIR units-- and before you say that a box of malfunctioning SIR units can't do much damage, might I remind you that Invader Tenn is _still_ trying to recover from their attack." You immediately interject with a slight frown on your face, already knowing where this conversation is going to go. Zim frowns and drops his antennae down slightly when you point out that he's incorrect. His determination visibly wavers-- you can see it in his eyes as he shifts his weight from foot to foot before trying to fire back; "They were impressed with my Time Stasis Field--"

"Because you nearly blew up several times." You state bluntly with wide, horrified eyes, remembering the incident very well because you were hanging out in the back at the time of his probing inspection and had watched as they laughed when he nearly blew up the entire city. "They were excited because they thought you _died. _That's horrible!"

Zim is quickly becoming distraught-- this is twice now that you've proven him wrong and although he's a genius and quick on his feet, he's starting to run out of ideas to prove that Red and Purple are not as nasty as you think they are. His heart is rapidly racing, since he's starting to hyperventilate and mentally panic and try to come up with an idea on the spot... but he can't think of one. So what does he do? _He gets angry._

"What about when they sent you here? They forgave me and said this is my final chance! They had to have believed in me, right?! They wouldn't have sent you if they hadn't, _RIGHT?!"_ He shouts at the top of his lungs, his eyes beginning to flood with angry tears.

Your own irken orbs widen in shock from the anger in his voice, but you quickly soften your expression into something akin to sympathy when you realize that Zim is struggling not to have a breakdown. You know what that's like-- irkens try not to show emotions such as sadness unless they absolutely have to or until they explode after bottling everything up and stuffing it down for so long-- something you'd bet money that Zim does on a daily basis. Poor Zim; you definitely don't know the tiny irken on a personal level, but it's obvious (to you, at least) that there is a plethora of problems that affect Zim on a much deeper level than most people can comprehend. It probably has something to do with the 40 shmillion mistakes in his PAK, which from what you understand work a lot like mental illness does in a human. Poor guy; he's probably got PTSD, anxiety, depression-- all kinds of issues.

Seeing Zim so upset... _stirs_ something from deep within you. As a young smeet, you had trouble coming to terms with your existence; you never really understood why the Control Brains praised you for every little thing you did. You didn't understand at the time that they saw you as the future face of their empire, hoping that one day you'd become a reigning Almighty Tallest and lead the empire to greater glory. This caused you to have a lot of issues-- anxiety, depression, things like that. Since weakness was practically a death sentence in the irken empire, you had to remain strong at all times. It's why you typically speak in a monotone and have an unbreakable poker face. You learn to cope after 200 years, and pretending to be cold and callous is one of the way you protect yourself.

You imagine that Zim feels a sense of pressure to please, to prove he is worthy of something-- much like you did as a youngling. This is what ultimately causes you to give into your human side and give Zim what you feel he so desperately needs. _A hug._

You quickly drop to your knees and crawl over to Zim's trembling form, hoping to try and calm him down by hugging him close. You attempt to wrap your arms around him, but much like a fussy child, he tries to slap your hands away while angry tears begin to stream down his cheeks. He's fighting with you _hard,_ confused by the raging torrent of emotions flowing through his body because he's not used to actually facing his emotions and typically just prefers to pretend his troubles don't exist in the first place.

_To have reality shoved in your face after refusing to face it for hundreds of years is not pleasant._

Zim continues to try and fight you with everything he's got, violently thrashing around while shoving and pushing you when and where he can. He's at a disadvantage though, since you're larger, heavier, and sturdier than his itty bitty moody self is. The only thing working against you that has any effect is the smooth tile floor that causes you to slide around when he gives you a good shove. You've got to calm him down, or else he's going to get dehydrated.

"Zim, stop. Stop, I'm just trying to help, stop--"

"No!" He angrily hisses while still trying to shove you away, only to eventually begin to grow tired. He starts to ease up-- hitting you less, shoving you less, gradually decreasing until he stops altogether and just flops down into your arms, allowing you to finally encase him in your arms and pull him close to your chest. You reposition him and angle his head so he can lay his head right above where your heartbeats within your chest at a strong, steady pace. He's no longer sobbing or thrashing around-- he just lays there in your arms while trying to catch his breath as you rock him back and forth. 

"Shhhh..." You gently hush him when he whimpers out an embarrassed little whine. "We don't have to speak of this ever again. I know. I know."

Zim silently nods before letting out a soft embarrassed hiss as he hesitantly curls up in your arms and seeks out more of the pleasant heat that radiates off of your much larger body. You try to lean back to get a look at his face and make sure he's okay, but he growls at you before digging in the sharp tips of his glove-covered claws into the fleshy bit of your exposed biceps to keep you from pulling away. 

"As your superior, I demand you hold me a little longer!" He angrily hisses the very minute you try to pull away.

"Alright, alright." You reply breathlessly, unused to holding someone so long-- you're not accustomed to physical affection, but you suppose you'll have to be in case Zim has fits like this in the future. So instead of complaining, you just go back to gently rocking Zim in your arms. You decide to advantage of the chance encounter by allowing yourself to relax and soak up the first bit of physical affection you've had in the last 90-something years. 

"Distract me." snarkily demands Zim from his place in your arms. "Keep me from thinking about-- before. It could be anything, but make it snappy!"

You blink owlishly a few times before taking a deep breath and sighing as you try to think of something to talk about, only to smile when an idea crosses your mind. "Perhaps I could tell you more about my genetic make up? I imagine as a scientist you'd find it fascinating-- correct me if I'm wrong." You offer in a casual manner. Zim's antennae twitches against your cheek with interest at the suggestion and hums thoughtfully before nodding his head, causing you to outright snort when his antennae ticklishly drags across your cheek. 

"Yes, yes that would interest me. You said you're a human/irken hybrid, did you not?" Zim replies while leaning back a little to look you in the eye but not far enough to the point where he has to let go of you, forcing you to accept the fact that you're going to have to cuddle him a little longer than you originally intended. "Just how much of you is irken and how much of you is human? _If that's not too invasive of a question, I mean._ "

"It's not invasive at all, not at all. You can ask me anything, I've lost all shame a long time ago-- as for your question, I was born with irken organs. This means I have irken teeth and tongue, irken reproductive organs, vital organs, and an irken skeleton. Internally I am completely irken, but externally I look human. It's like biting into an apple but tasting a banana instead." You explain cordially, your blue eyes staring deep into his red ones-- not too intensely, just enough to where it's acceptable. 

"According to my research, Human skeletons have 5 fingers on each hand and 5 toes on each foot. We irkens only have three fingers and three toes on each foot. Which do you have?" Zim asks, his eyes zipping over to the side of your face as you slowly raise a hand into his view and wiggle a set of 5 fingers in his face. You surprise him, however, by gently biting the very tip of one of the fingers and using your zipper-like irken teeth to pull the glove off and reveal claw-like nails. 

"I have 5 fingers, but I have irken claws for nails instead of the rounded nail beds that humans typically have." You explain, still wiggling your sharp claws for emphasis. "Same goes for toes, but I keep those trimmed so I can walk around in high heels occassionally without getting strange comments on my toenails."

"High heels? What are high heels?" Zim asks, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"Oh, sorry- I forget that high heels are a human custom and not an irken custom. High heels are shoes that elongate your legs and make you look taller. They're considered to be, um... attractive or... _sexy."_ You explain with a nod, before quickly pushing on to a less awkward question that doesn't deal with the topic of sexual attraction in any way or form. "Anything else?"

Zim blinks several times before raising a hairless eyebrow and tilting his head to the side as he thinks, letting out a soft 'oh!' when he recalls one he had before; "Yes! Yes, where is your PAK? I noticed earlier on the call that you lack one. Do you not have one?"

"Oh no, I have a PAK. It's just not in the same place yours typically is. Here-- if you let me go and give me a little room, I'll show you." You reply with an easy bob of your head. Zim frowns at your statement, obviously hesitant to let you go and be forced to face the chill of the cold, quiet base by his lonesome. Still, he does as he is asked and lets go of you, silently slipping off of your lap and taking a few steps back to give you some room. Zim watches with great interest as you slowly rise to your feet-- wait a minute. Those aren't your feet. That's way too metallic and spiky to be a foot!

That's a PAK leg... _and it's coming out of the metal plate on your back!_

Zim's eyes bulge and begin to grow comically large as not one, not two, but THREE sets of thin spiky-footed PAK legs come out of the metal casing on your back. A grand total of **SIX** giant black-colored metallic legs attached together by blue ball-joints lift you high up into the air. You expertly use your legs to spin you around 180 degrees, showing off the PAK-like metal plate on your back where the PAK legs are sticking out of. _Sweet mother of Irk, your PAK legs nearly take up the room when fully extended.._

Your voice draws Zim back out of his awe-struck state;

"Human bodies typically have a lot more organs than we irkens do. Since I was born with Irken organs instead of human organs, there was a lot of left over space that allowed my creator to experiment a little. This experimentation gave way to a customized PAK that was able to be placed _inside_ the body for extra protection. This allowed me to blend in easier with humans when needed, and it helps me in a fight because I don't have to worry about my PAK getting damaged by an external force." You explain, experimentally moving and shifting your PAK legs to give Zim a good view of how everything works and moves. "The most I have to worry about is keeping it covered when I'm out in public-- a coat or jacket will typically be just fine in that case."

Zim nods his head absentmindedly while admiring the way your back muscles flex beneath the skin-tight fabric of your uniform tunic, before he rapidly shakes his head back and forth to bring himself back to reality. "Fascinating indeed! Does your PAK have all of the typical functions?"

"Yes. I have PAK lasers, a communication implant, and all the typical weapons and gadgets that all PAK's come with, including a few custom features that my creator managed to squeeze in." You reply while slowly turning your self back around and dropping yourself back down to the floor. 

"...How do you feel about humans?" Zim asks out of sheer curiosity. "Do you feel any sort of... _allegiance_ to them?"

"No. I despise them." You reply firmly. "The only allegiances I have are to the people of the Irken Empire, to Tallest Miyuki.... and to you."

"To me? You've just met me and you're already swearing your allegiance to me? _Not that I mind, I am pretty great after all--_ but still. That's... interesting." Zim says with widened eyes and twitchy antennae.

You audibly snort and snicker a little under your breath before replying with a slight shake of your head; "Zim, I'll be perfectly honest; I get along with very few people, and I trust even fewer people. For the longest time, the only person I could talk to without vomiting in my mouth was my mother."

"And what about me?" Zim loudly asks with a sassy glare and a defiant cross of his arms.

You gently roll your head back and let out a soft little laugh before crossing your arms over your chest. Bending at the waist, you slowly crane yourself down to Zim's level until you're inches from his face. There, you allow your deep blue eyes to become half lidded, occassionally shifting up and down as you take in every last detail of his face. Then you smirk-- but only just a little, as you softly whisper; _"Well, I'm not vomiting, now are I?"_

Zim's breath audibly hitches when your warm breath delicately fans over his face, and his eyes widen in anticipation when your smirk widens into a full-on predatory grin. He reaches a trembly claw up to hook into his collar and give it a light tug, loosening it just enough so that he's able to nervously swallow before attempting to clear his throat. He never takes his eyes off of you, even as you go back to checking his face. Your blue eyes glimmer like sparkling sapphires in the dim lighting of the living room, as you zip your eyes up and down the entire length of Zim's face.

"Interesting..." You purr in a rumbly tone that causes Zim's squeedlyspooch to tighten and flutter.

"Wha--...What's interesting?" Zim asks, trying to force his voice to sound confident and in charge.

You smile softly at the obvious anxiety in his tone and reach your antennae down towards his face so you can leave affectionate little taps all across his delicate green skin. "Why you are, of course." You reply simply with a wide, sweet smile.

"M-ME!?" He screeches excitedly, only to catch himself and switch gears; "I mean-- Of course, I'm interesting! I am ZIM! The greatest Invader of the Irken Empire!" He declares, dramatically thrusting his fist into the air. "An-And you're my assistant, so I'm in charge! _...Right?"_

"Oh yes. Wouldn't have it any other way." You purr, dropping your eyelids down about halfway as you slowly stand back up until your spine is perfectly straight. Zim swallows thickly at the tone of voice you use while he drops his fist down to his side and clenching his fingers, inadvertently making the squeaky rubber-like material squeak as a result of the friction. He nervously clears his throat and clasps his hands behind his back before doing an about-face and beginning to march his way across the living room, well aware that your lidded eyes are watching him the whole time.

"Follow me! I shall show you around the base!" He declares in an authoritative tone that demands respect.

You can't help but softly chuckle under your breath as you begin to slowly walk after your new partner, while also finding amusement in his quirky little military-like march. You find that are unable to deny that you have some sort of soft spot or affection for the little invader, as well as the strange irresistible urge and desire to protect him. You're not sure what it is about Zim that you find to be magnetic-- it's quite unlike you to fall for someone or get feelings the moment you meet or touch someone. Hell, it's unlike you to actually _like_ someone in general, since the general populous of both humans and irkens tend to piss you off to no end with their stupidity.

Still, you will not deny that you hope it goes somewhere in the future.

Not only that, but unless your training in irken biology and body language has failed you, then you'd bet that your affections are strongly returned-- he just doesn't know it yet. You get the feeling that Zim doesn't quite know what to do with himself _or_ with the strange feeling your presence evokes with him. He seemed fine during the communications call if only just a little flustered, which leads you to believe that he got a strong whiff of the scent glands under your skin, located your neck as it usually is with then typical irken. You mean-- YOU definitely reacted to the scent emanating from his scent glands. When the both of you embraced earlier, he inadvertently dragged his neck across your tunic and unknowingly caused his scent to become embedded into your uniform. Not that you mind! Not at all! In fact, you kind of enjoy the scent-- which surprises you.

Zim's natural scent is actually a lot sweeter than the typical male irken. Male irkens usually have spicy scents that remind you of cinnamon, cardamom, and cloves, which is usually off putting to you because _you_ have a spicy scent-- _cinnamon,_ _to be exact._ While the scents that scent glands produce have nothing to do with gender or sexual attraction in modern irken culture anymore, it's still hard for you to catch feelings for someone who smells the same way you do. It's like someone else wearing your perfume and then trying to seduce you with it-- it's weird and hard for you to get all excited about it since you smell it all the time. Zim, on the other hand, smells like you just walked into your favorite bakery back on the Massive. He smells like the freshly baked Irken Sugar Cookies that are put out on display every Sunday morning, or the wafting scent of vanilla frosting that they use to decorate their cupcakes. It's mouth-watering, and makes you hungry.

_No wonder you wouldn't mind taking a bite out of him._

Still, you know that despite your undeniable attraction to Zim, you must keep your distance-- at least until he figures out what he's feeling on his own or how he feels about it. The last thing you want to do is suggest that you and Zim become each other's Life-Mate and scare him off because he's not ready to face his feelings just yet. These things take a lot of patience-- something you have plenty of, thankfully.

You take leisurely strolls as you follow behind Zim as he leads you through the living room and towards the kitchen. You quirk your eyebrow at the sight of a toilet in the kitchen-- right next to the fridge no less.

"Well, that's not suspicious." You comment casually, causing Zim to halt in his step and spin around to face you.

"What are you babbling about?" Zim says with a pointed look and an accusing arched brow, daring you to mock the genius that is his base. 

"You have a toilet in your kitchen right next to the fridge. If anyone comes in and see that, they're going to immediately think it's weird and inspect it." You say, emphasizing your point by pointing to the toilet itself. "Toilets work the same way on Earth that they do on Irk, though the human's toilets are a bit more... _primitive._ You're going to want to put that in a bathroom."

"I'm well aware that toilets are located in the bathroom, I'm not STYOOOOPID." Zim hisses at you, placing his hands on his hips in a sassy manner. "My base has a functional bathroom located in the hallway, but THIS toilet brings me to my underground lab where the majority of my research takes place."

"Okay, then you REALLY shouldn't have this here. What if a human wanders in for whatever reason, gets too close, and is sucked down the tube? Then what?"

"MURRRRDERRRRR, HAHAHAHAAAA!" Zim declares at the top of his lungs, causing you to slap your hand against your forehead. 

"Zim, you can't just go murdering willy-nilly!" You groan while dragging your hand down your face in frustration. "You have to be careful about who you kill on Earth-- you kill someone and people are gonna start poking around where they were last seen. You've already attracted enough attention by nearly blowing up the earth!"

"Willy-nilly? What the fuck is-- never mind that, YOU just don't like destruction and chaos like I do." Zim says with an annoyed huff, crossing his arms as he defiantly turns his head away from you, only to whip it back around when he hears you chuckle. 

"Zim, trust me. I love the adrenaline rush that comes along with a fight just as much as you do. It's not that I don't enjoy destruction and chaos, it's that I want to keep you _safe."_ You reply with a slight smile. "Your safety is my top priority. Okay? All I ask is that you ask your computer to change it to a trashcan or something with a false bottom, that way if anyone does flip it open and look inside the first thing they see won't be a tube leading to your lab. Accidents can happen-- drunk neighbors, doors can be left unlock... gotta be safe."

Zim narrows his eyes at you while scratching his chin in thought, staring at you like he doesn't believe you... but he surprises you by loudly shouting out; "COMPUTER! Add Fae to the command list, and allow her to make changes she feels are necessary! Also, do that thing she just said to do."

"YES SIR!" shouts the computer, before doing exactly that.

You and Zim turn your heads towards the 'toilet' to watch the ingenuity that is known as Irken Technology take place. Zim smiles like a maniacal mad-scientist as parts of the toilet begin to break apart. Parts of the toilet shift, revealing a plethora of hidden wires and metal tubing underneath-- most of them appear mangled, likely from being set up in a rush. _Looks like you really **will** have to give his system a tune up at a later time._

The metal plates begin to bend and take on a new shape-- specifically that of a large trashcan with a large oversized pedal, that Zim should be able to use like an elevator to help lift him into the tube. You have to try really hard not to squeal when Zim takes an experimental step onto the pedal, quirking his antennae curiously as it slowly raises him up into the air and then promptly _drops_ him into the trashcan, where the tube then sucks him down into the depths of the lab. You quickly follow suit, stepping directly into the can where your weight settles against the pressurized false bottom that eventually gives and drops YOU into the tube.

With a squeal, you are shot down the tube and then promptly dropped onto your wobbly feet right beside Zim, who chuckles at you in amusement before walking down the long halls. He continues to diligently march along with his arms clasped behind his back, while you try to take in every last detail of the base and commit it to memory. 

"Your base seems to be one of the older versions that are typically issued to invaders. If you'd like, I can tune it up to make it more energy efficient." You offer kindly.

"My base works fine as it is." Zim says with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Tis of no major _issuuuuue!_ I can work with what I have. I just have to keep an eye on GIR so that he doesn't stuff the computer's core full of waffles and tacos.... _**again**."_

"GIR? I'm assuming you're talking about your Standard-Issue Information Retrieval Unit that sounds like it's malfunctioning...." You reply with a thoughtful hum and a slight twitch of your antennae. "Still, if you don't want me to tune up then I won't push it. I just thought I could help your system conserve energy and run a bit more smoothly." You finish with a slight shrug of your shoulders, only to nearly trip over your own feet when Zim suddenly stops and spins around on the ball of his boot-covered feet.

"How fast would this take?" Zim asks while peering up at you through squinty, distrusting eyes.

"A few minutes, at best. Just a few updates is all it'd take." You reply with a lazy bob of your head.

"And what would this... _update_ solve?" He says while arching a hairless brow.

"Well for starters, your system would run much more efficiently. That means less waiting time for system start-ups, less wait-time for search results--"

"OOOOOH I CAN LOOK UP THINGS IN THE DATABASE FASTER?! YESSSS, I like that a lot! You shall do this at once! Come with me! Quickly!" Zim screeches excitedly before reaching up and snatching a hold of your hand, quickly taking off down the lengthy hallway with you in tow.

"Woah, nelly!" You shriek, slipping and sliding as you somehow struggle to keep up with the tiny irken who is VERY surprisingly fast.

"Nelly? Who the hell is Nelly?" asks Zim while speeding down the hallway so fast that his antennae flail about in the breeze.

"I-- Sl-- Slow down!" You gigglesnort, unable to stop yourself from laughing at Zim's inability to understand common earth sayings. What _does_ manage to make you stop laughing is when Zim skids to a complete stop and you nearly trip over the adorably excited irken. Chuckling, you let out a breathless reply; "I said slow down, not stop."

"Doesn't matter, we're here!" He says with a frantic and dismissive wave of his hand before rushing forward.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50135915116/in/dateposted/)

You slowly begin to stroll forward, watching as Zim rushes ahead of you towards what you recognize to be an irken supercomputer-- one of many that are typically placed throughout an invader's base, typically for convenience. Your blue eyes zip across the many screens as you recognize what looks to be the irken database. It seems Zim has been trying to access what little information he has access to, but is being repeatedly denied access to valuable information or the information simply comes up _absent_ or _missing._

Probably the Almighty Tallest's doing simply to make the poor irken's life harder, you'd reckon

Crossing one arm over your chest allows you to brace an elbow against it, which in turn allows you to rest your chin between your thumb and curled index finger. You still are inspecting Zim's computer set up, trying to mentally map out exactly what you want to do. Zim is standing off to the side, being patient for once in his life because he can tell by the constant twitching of your antennae that you're deep in thought. 

Since you're distracted, Zim takes the time to admire you like he's been wanting to do since you've arrived.

You're quite the sight to behold, if Zim is honest with himself. Still, he didn't quite know what to make of you. He wanted to hate you-- you were half human after all; half of the very creature he was trying to enslave... and despite his hatred for the disgusting walking bags of fleshy meat that walk this filthy planet, he still found you to be... _irresistibly enticing,_ in both body and spirit. How could he not? Sure, you looked like a human-- _but you were a damn beautiful human, and even he couldn't deny that._ Perhaps it was because your skull still had the angles that were typical of irken females? You had sharp cheekbones, and angular eyes that stared into his very soul.

It evoked something... _primal_ within him.

You begin to move towards the supercomputer, effectively breaking Zim out of his daze-- partly, at least. His eyes find great interest in the way your hips sway from side to side as you take slow, bouncy steps towards the computer. A soft, barely audible trill of interest leaves his throat as he watches your curves shift and strut across the room, but he quickly catches himself and tries to cover it up with a strong cough when he realizes you might have heard him. You smirk to yourself because despite his best efforts, you _did_ indeed hear him. Still, you don't plan on letting him know that-- you may not know Zim well, but you know him enough to know that if you were to call him out on it right now, he wouldn't admit it.

But you can't help but tease him... _just a little._

You lean down to brace your hands against the keypad, purposefully arching your back and jutting out your hip in hopes it will attract his attention to your rear. Your little trick works, resulting in a beautiful little whine that falls from Zim's lips before it is poorly covered up by an exaggerated cough. Unable to resist taking it a step further, you bite down on your lower lip before casting a glance over your shoulder and staring at Zim through lidded eyes. 

"Is there something wrong, Zim?" You ask innocently, pointedly ignoring the way the irken's antennae are standing up completely straight. 

He shakes his head back and forth before squeaking out; "No! No, not at all. My uh- my throats a little dry. That's all."

"Oh? I have a couple drinks I brought with me in my bag. Would you like one? They're very hydrating." You say with a soft smile.

"I'm fine." Zim softly hisses, not really having the strength to put up much of a fight right now.

 _"I insist._ If you're thirsty... then let me help." You reply smoothly before shoving yourself away from the supercomputer and pulling your knapsack off your shoulder. Zim's body completely freezes up as you come rushing over, quickly dropping to your knees before you quickly reach into your bag and pull out an irken soda bottle, full of the refined carbohydrates and nutrients that an irken needs in their daily diet to stay healthy and hydrated. You begin to unscrew the cap, causing the tendons and muscles in your hands to flex. Zim watches them curiously, only to widen his eyes when you gently thrust the bottle in his direction. Zim's eyes flick back and forth from you and the drink for a few _very long seconds,_ before he decides to take it from your hand and take a swig of it's contents. He throws his head back, never taking his eyes off of you as he downs gulp after gulp.

Once his thirst has been temporary sated, his green lips part from the rim of the bottle which he quickly passes to you the very minute he's able to. You smile coyly at him before taking the drink and tilting your own head back to take a few gulps, giving Zim a _wonderful_ view of your unmarked neck in the process-- which is essentially an irken's way of saying _'Heyyy baby, I'm single!'_

Zim zeros in on your unmarked neck, where his eyes widen ever so slightly at the sight of naked, unmarked flesh. He swallows thickly before looking back up at you, right as your lips uncurl from around the rim of the bottle. You let out a happy sigh as you screw the cap back on and put it back into your bag. Once everything has been properly tucked away, you slowly lift your gaze to Zim and let out a soft purr of; _"Better?"_

He stares at you with wide eyes and twitchy antennae while trying to keep his excited/nervous trembling to a minimum. He swallows down a thick build up of saliva and nods his head. "Yes. Yes that's better.... SO. About the, uh-- _the updates.."_

Your eyes widen and you smile widely before eagerly nodding your head. "Ah! Yes! The updates!" You squeal before rushing back over to the super computer.

Zim watches you fly for the keypad and immediately go to work. Your long slender fingers fly across the keyboard, rapidly typing in a series of codes that will allow you to hack into the mainframe of the database. Zim can't help but wander a little closer to get a peek at what you're doing-- he probably wandered closer a little more than what is typically considered friendly, but he honestly couldn't care less about what you think about personal space. You've seen him cry-- as far as he's concerned, you're not allowed to complain about an invasion of personal space. Not anymore!

"What are you doing?" He asks, his voice calm and steady-- unlike his nerves, which are freaking out from being so close to you.

"Hacking into the Almighty Tallest's database. It seems they've blocked you from gaining access to some information I think would be of great use." You reply almost immediately, not sparing a glance towards your tiny irken partner what so ever as you just keep on tapping away at the keyboard. "Can't say I'm surprised, it's just like them to do something shitty like that."

Zim furrows his brows together. "They blocked me? Why would they deny me access to the database?"

"Because they're assholes that enjoy making your life harder than it needs to be, the cum-guzzling fuckfaces." You softly hiss, trying to quell the rage that threatens to bubble up inside of you.

Zim's eyes widen a little in slight horror. "Cum-guzzling... does that mean--"

"It means _exactly_ what you think it means." You reply with a dirty snort, only to look over and bust out laughing when Zim twists his face up into this _disgusted_ expression.

"OH MY IRK, WHY WOULD YOU FORCE SUCH A DISGUSTING MENTAL IMAGE INTO MY BRAIN?! AGH, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" He cries out with a violent shudder and a flail of his hands. "My god, that's absolutely _horrendous_."

"Aw c'mon Zim, it's only natural--"

"I DO NOT WISH TO HAVE THE IMAGE OF MY LEADERS ENGAGING IN _FFFFFORNICATION_ IN MY HEAD, THANK YOU VERY _FFFFFUCKING_ MUCH." He angrily yells at you, while you try not to absolutely lose your shit. Of course you fail and begin to cackle, causing Zim to start lightly slapping you on the thigh to get you to pay attention. "Stop laughing at my pain and start working like you're supposed to do!"

"Alright, alright!" You gigglesnort as you go right back to trying to install some updates to his system. "Damn. I'm almost done already, so it's okay."

Zim stops slapping your thigh almost immediately and lets out an excited, sped-up squeak of "Really?! _IsItReallyDoneAlready?!"_

"Not _fully_ done, but it's _almost_ done. Your computer has a _lot_ of updating to do, more than I originally thought would be needed. It's not bad and it doesn't mean you did anything wrong-- from what I can tell, it looks like you were denied authorization for a _lot_ of things that Invaders should be able to access. We won't get into that though-- no big deal. It's fixable. I can authorize you on my tablet once I fix things on your end." You reply with a gentle nod of your head, eyes zipping all across the screen as you try to rapidly install update after update. Updates are never long-- irken technology is WAY ahead of human technology, so updates that would normally take 5-10 minutes on a human's computer end up taking 1-5 _seconds_ on an irken computer.

After you've finished installing the 452 updates, you reach into your backpack and pull out a high-tech irken tablet and immediately go through your notifications to approve them. There's a lot of them and they are _all_ from Zim, but that's because he didn't have access to a _lot_ of different things... _mainly because his superiors are a bunch of ass-sucking dicktwats._ So with a heavy sigh, you go through every single one and approve them all, thereby allowing Zim access to as much information as a basic invader is allowed ( _as well as a few databases that only a select few are allowed to browse through... and yes, you did this simply to spite the almighty tallest!_ ) Sure, it gives Zim a lot more power than what is probably recommendable.... but you can reign him in if he goes a little too kooky, right?

You hope.

Once everything has been updated, you look up (down?) at Zim and flash him a soft smile. He's staring up at you with those wide, shiny eyes of his in an expectant manner. Your smile widens as you nod your head, verbally confirming his unspoken question. "It's ready for you... _Sir."_ You say before slowly turning your smile into a playful smirk.

 _"Sir? I think I'd prefer **'My Tallest',** but I'll take what I can get." _Zim says thoughtfully under his breath as he approaches the keyboard while cracking his knuckles, clearly not intending for you to hear what sounds like to be a _very_ private thought. Your antennae, however, stand up perfectly straight at the mumbled words that fall from Zim's lips. You can't resist it-- that one is just too much of a loaded statement for you to pass up! There's just no way around it; _you've got to respond._

As Zim begins typing away at the keyboard, you slowly slip up behind him and delicately place your hands onto his tiny little shoulders. He stiffens very suddenly, becoming very still as you bend at the waist and lower your lips to where his internal ear would be. Your fingers brush against his cheek like a sweet, lover's caress, drawing his attention away from the many flashing screens as you begin to seductively whisper directly into his ear; "I could very well arrange that, if you'd like. _I'd love to, in fact. _You know-- I've always been told that being an Almighty Tallest is enjoyable, though I don't personally see the appeal in it."

Zim's eyes widen at the suggestive tone you take on, and immediately swallows down his nerves. Your words, though bold in nature, are enough to light a smoldering fire deep within his belly. He swallows once more before he slowly reaches a hand up towards the collar of his uniform and gives it a light tug, trying to not-so-subtly show you his unmarked neck. You notice, of course-- no damn way you'd miss a move like that!

And just when you thought Zim couldn't surprise you anymore than he already has...

He quickly summons up the courage to say; "Really? I've always thought it'd be quite a lot of fun... you know.. _to be on top and in charge."_

You purr approvingly, very much intrigued by this side of Zim. Unable to resist chasing such temptation, you slowly walk around to his side where you get some onto your knees. Once face level with him, you smile at him and stare at him through heavy lidded eyes. "Mmmm... perhaps." You hum thoughtfully while using your antennae to leave affectionate little taps all across his skin. "Being on the bottom can be quite a lot of fun, if you do it right though."

"Are... Are we still talking about being the Almighty Tallest?" Zim asks with a slight squeak and an enthusiastic thrashing of his antennae.

Tilting your head to the side makes Zim's squeedlyspooch flutter, especially when paired with that coy smile of yours. "Oh? Is that what we're talking about?" You ask while innocently fluttering your eyelashes. _"I thought we were talking about something else..."_

Zim's eyes bulge at the suggestive implication of your words and his knees nearly give out on the spot, but he manages to catch himself by leaning against the keyboard and begins nervously laughing as you steadily get closer and closer to his face. "Well-- I mean-- You-- I wouldn't mind--"

"I could teach you." You say immediately in a soft sweet tone that causes Zim's nerves to rattle around in his chest. "If you'd like..."

Zim drags his worm-like tongue across his lips to moisten them, while pointedly glancing back and forth from your eyes to your lips. Your lips pucker under his attention before breaking out into a wide grin that makes his heart race. He goes to try and rub at his chest to soothe its frantic beating which sounds a lot like the engine of the voot cruiser in his attic. He lightly drags his trembly little claws across the segmented tunic of his uniform, trying to slow his breathing down to force his heart to relax. Swallowing down a thick glob of saliva, he responds; "Well, I--... I mean... That's why you're here, right? To... to t-teach me?"

"Essentially, yes." You reply coolly.

 _"...Then teach me."_ He demands in a firm tone. You arch an eyebrow and begin to rapidly search Zim's eyes for any form of hesitance, taking in every little twitch, every little blink as you try to find any form of reluctance in his eyes.

...There's none. There's nothing but a big, round set of hazy magenta eyes staring at you, glimmering with some sort of potent mix of determination and perhaps a slight bit of fear. He's nervous? Yet still clearly enthusiastic about what's to come.... _Interesting. That's very interesting._ So interesting, in fact, that you start to slowly lean forward to Zim with the intent of discovering just how interesting he is.

...Your 'moment', however, is unfortunately interrupted by a very loud siren that blares and echos through the long hallways of Zim's base. Red light repeatedly flashes in your eyes, causing both you and Zim to squint and cringe as they manage to blind and catch the both of you off guard ...and as if your mew migraine wasn't irritated enough, the computer begins to loudly spew out "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER HAS INVADED THE BASE. INTRUDER HAS INVADED THE BASE."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! PIPE DOWN! Stupid fuckin'-- SHUT UP ALREADY!" angrily hisses Zim up at the ceiling, obviously pissed off that the both of you had been interrupted just when Zim got his courage up to make a move and show his interest. _Now it was going to take forever for him to try and make another move... Damn it._ Ah well. With an annoyed huff and an exaggerated roll of his eyes, he slowly looks at you and motions for you to follow him with a little wiggle of his fingers before promptly taking off down the long hallways of the base. You're able to catch up fairly quickly, able to keep with the irken this time now that you're prepared. 

"Lock down any and all entry points so that they cannot escape. Then take us to the intruder-- no, CLOSE to the intruder, but keep us out of sight!" orders Zim in an authoritative tone that makes your spine tingle with delight, making your mood a little bit more agreeable-- hey, you can deal with an interruption if it causes Zim to get all feisty and talk like _that_. But despite your okay-ish mood, you squeak in distressed surprise when a giant tube drops down from the ceiling and promptly sucks you and Zim up off the floor like a vacuum. The tube begins to carry the both of you through the base at a high speed, causing you to mentally brace yourself for what you know is the oncoming fall. Tube travel has never been your favorite way of transportation, after all. 

You're trying to guess where the tube plans on dropping you off-- you're not sure where you are, since tubes tend to travel in between floors. This means you're typically surrounded by dirt or by wires and other tubes, neither of which make for good windows or a nice view. You hadn't expected much trouble-- the most you expected was a nosy kid with very poor boundaries and shitty communication skills, or perhaps a snotty teenager with an attitude that decided Zim's house was the perfect target for a prank. You also expected for the computer to drop the both of you off in a hallway or a perhaps the computer room-- typically when intruders (of any race, alien or not) wander, those are the most common places they tend to end up-- has to do with something about the way bases are typically set up-- you're not sure.

...So when the tube decides to literally spit the both of you out and onto the floor of the kitchen in a rough manner, you and Zim are caught off guard.

Zim manages to land flat on his feet, having long since grown accustom to being spat out in a rough manner since the tubes in his base are so janky. You have a little trouble. The tube transports on the Massive aren't _that_ much better, but you'd take being lightly thrown around over being tossed like a drunk person during a bar fight with an MMA wrestler. The slight difference helps. _Really._

"Is this some kind of _joke,_ computer? Where is the intruder? I thought you said an intruder invaded the base." Zim growls angrily before subtly glancing over at you to make sure you landed on your feet okay. The corners of his lips twinge a little at the sight of you brushing off your tunic with a look of discontent on your pretty face. He can't help but feel a little guilty, even if the base system model he was given is out of his control. He knows he should have done a quick tune-up to prepare for your arrival, but he had been more preoccupied by making sure HE didn't look like a globbering mess. 

Wait, what was he doing? OH RIGHT. 

"Well?" he snarls, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently. "I'm waiting!"

"The intruder _is_ in the base, but I wasn't talking about the _underground_ base." The computer sassily replies.

Zim gets angry at the sassy tone the computer decides to take on with him. He gets _really_ angry, because an intruder's presence in the base was NOT something to toy with. Snarling and nearly foaming at the mouth, Zim prepares to yell; "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME-- Wait. _Wait a damn minute._ WHERE is the intruder?"

"In the process of wandering up and down the hallway. He seems to have found interest in GIR's bedroom door." The computer replies as a-matter-of-factly, causing Zim's eyes to nearly pop out of his head. Without thinking clearly, Zim tries to charge headfirst into battle and tries to sprint out of the kitchen to go keep GIR from getting discovered. Knowing that this might cause the human to lash out or do something stupid, you quickly wrap your hand around Zim's wrist and give it a good hard yank. He clatters to the floor with a grunt, and tries to push you off when you climb on top of him to keep him from doing something stupid.

By pinning him to the ground by his wrist, you restrict his arm movement. He tries to kick you off and actually manages to make some headway by repeatedly kicking you in the squeedlyspooch. You grunt and press your pelvis right up against his to keep him in place, while bracing your knees against the cushioned part of his legs to keep him from bending them and using his weight to gain momentum and topple you over. He tries to squirm and thrash around, but you make your point clear by letting out a series of clicks and trills, speaking to him in ancient irken to try and calm him down _and_ to listen to you. You also try to bear enough weight against him to keep him still, but not crush him. It's a kind gesture-- one he doesn't seen to be aware of or thankful for.

"Let me go! GIR is asleep! If he is found, he'll be exposed to the _filthy_ human invader and it'll be YOUR fault that I was unable to stop him!!!" He growls at you angrily.

Not liking the way he pushes the blame onto you when you're trying to help, a harsh animalistic growl leaves your lips as the scent-glands on your neck kick into overdrive and produce massive, potent amounts of your natural scent to display your dominance to your smaller, shorter counterpart. The kitchen fills with the overwhelming scent of spicy cinnamon as you drive your weight against Zim, fully bearing _all_ of your weight down on top of him to show you are **_not fucking around_** _**here**. _Zim's eyes grow very wide when the scent hits his nose, his brain immediately recognizing the scent to be your own. He narrows his eyes and growls back at you to show his displeasure, but flattens his antenna submissively none the less. He's still growling softly at you, obviously not liking the way you are _forcing_ him to submit to you... but at least he's not actively fighting you anymore.

"If you go out there right now, _you_ will be exposed and GIR will be made a hostage. I know this for a fact because humans are stupid, feeble creatures that only think of themselves about 80% of the time. When the intruder figures out that all entry points have been blocked and that he's trapped in a room with two pissed off aliens and a sentient robot, he's going to lash out and possibly take a hostage to try and ensure his survival. GIR will be the most probable candidate, considering he's a malfunctioning SIR unit." You reply in an calm, yet stern voice. "We have to do this carefully. What if he's carrying a gun and decides to shoot you?"

"It's probably just the Dib-Boy." Zim says with an angry snarl. "The earth-child that torments me and ruins all my plans! But even then I NEED to get to GIR so he doesn't kidnap him or something!"

 _"But what if it's not, Zim? What then?"_ You ask, staring down at Zim through angry, narrowed eyes. "The child may not be your only enemy anymore. You have to think about this.

Zim glares up at you angrily, but huffs when he realizes you're right. "Fine." He says with a snarl. "We'll do it your way... and as much as I'm enjoying being pinned down, I'm going to need you to get off of me!"

Your antennae twitch, thoughtfully as you blink at your shorter partner several times before tilting your head to the side. "I'm sorry-- _you enjoy being pinned down by me?"_

Zim's eyes widen in shock as he begins to mildly panic. "I-- Uh-- I didn't say that!"

A soft chuckle falls from your lips at Zim's poor attempt to cover up his feelings. Still, you don't push or insist that he tells you the truth out of respect for his personal boundaries. Instead, you choose to focus on the screen that drops down from the ceiling, showing both you and Zim a live feed of the hallway. There's a man, standing out front of what you presume to be GIR's door. It's hard to get a clear shot of the human since the hallway lights are all off, _and_ the only available source of light is the dim lighting that shines through the living room doorway, but the camera is thankfully at _just_ the right angle for you to get a decent look at him. If you had to guess, he looks like he's about 6 ft 2 inches tall. Maybe 190-something pounds, with a muscular, athletic build... definitely a fully-grown adult. He's wearing black clothing from head to toe-- gloves, shirt, pants, shoes, the whole shebang. He's even wearing a ski mask that covers everything but his eyes. He's _als_ _o_ armed with a knife that appears to be clipped to his belt, which is something you and Zim have to be careful about-- there's no telling how good he is with that knife. He's _d_ _efinitely_ someone who is dressed and equipped to either commit robbery or murder... maybe even both.

It would be devastating if this guy discovers GIR sleeping in his room, for both he and Zim. GIR would probably fetch a pretty penny on most human markets, considering SIR units are made with a metal that has yet to be discovered here on earth. Not to mention the alien technology that makes him sentient is something that most modern-day human scientists would _die_ to get their hands on. You can already see what would happen in your mind's eye; GIR would get sold to some scientists who pay top dollar for him, then he'd get tested and experimented on to the brink of collapse. From there, the scientists would go searching for more test subjects after they ruin GIR, and the trail would eventually lead to you and Zim. It sounds like one of those scenarios that only come out of a nightmarish daydream, but you and Zim have to be careful because it could very well become a reality one day.

You can't let that happen.

Realizing that you should get your ass in gear, you quickly pry yourself off of Zim and the ground. You offer hand to the irken for him to take, which he gladly takes in order to help peel himself off of the kitchen tile floor. Once the both of you are up on your feet, you rush to the kitchen doorway so you can peek around the corner and catch a glimpse of the intruding human. From what the both of you can see, he looks like he's becoming frustrated. The door is locked, and he can't get inside... and in the mind of a thief, a locked door means there is something valuable inside. He's feeling up the doorknob, bending his neck and twisting his head to try and find a keyhole with what you recognize to be a lock-picking tool in his hand. He looks angry, and doesn't seem to be having much success...

Probably because there isn't even a lock for him to pick.

Back when your mother was alive and still kicking ass 'round the galaxy like nobody's business, many of the invaders that were 'out and about' were complaining about some of the lesser alien races finally figuring out how to pick the locks created by the irken forefathers and foremothers. Being a technological genius as well as an amazing leader that was greatly concerned about her people, she quickly managed to create a new lock-- one that would be embedded within the door itself, thereby removing the need for a keyhole all together. With Irken's being able to directly connect to the base's security systems, all that would be needed would be a verbal command. The lack of a keyhole gives you and Zim a little more time to come up with a plan of attack, but not by much. He's only going to stay there for so long before he decides to move on or just break down the door, neither of which you really want to happen. You need to think of something and you need to think of it fast, because the human is growing more and more frustrated by the minute. What to do, what to do?

 _Wait._ Part of your training was to use your environment to your advantage. Perhaps there's something around you could knock him over the head with?

Your blue eyes beautifully reflect the soft moonlight that peaks through the window, as you immediately begin to look all around the human for something that stands out to you. There's nothing that really speaks to you-- nothing that calls out for your attention so you can pick it up and beat him over the head with. 

"Ideas, Fae." Zim quietly emphasizes. "We need ideas!"

"I know, I know! Just give me a moment! I can't just up and--" You softly hiss out of frustration, only to have an idea suddenly run your ass over. _Up. Look up._

_The ceilings! Of course! Why didn't you think of it sooner?!_

The ceilings in Zim's base are quite high, and the doorway leading to the hallway was particularly wide. If you used your PAK legs to crawl along the ceiling like a spider, you could get the jump on the human and get him from behind. All that you have to do is tell Zim of your plan. Hopefully, he won't have any objections...

"Alright. I've got an idea, but I need you to listen close, okay?" You speak in a hushed voice just barely above a whisper, never once taking your eyes off of the ceiling. Zim glances over to you, only to widen his eyes in shock as he watches the skin surrounding the metal plating on your back begin to shift-- like something is moving beneath. Then the plate opens up, allowing your PAK legs to come spilling out of the opening before being firmly planted on the ground so they can lift you up off your feet. The ghastly sight of your PAK legs shifting beneath your flesh is enough to make Zim's skin feel like it's crawling-- he's seen PAK legs come out of a PAK and handled it with no problem, but to watch them come out of **_SOMEONE'S FUCKING BACK_** was an entirely different scenario. _It gave him the heebie jeebies! Ugh! Yuck!_

Unaware that Zim's squeedlyspooch is now twisting and turning uncomfortably, you turn your head to look at him when he doesn't respond. "Are you alright?" You softly whisper, furrowing your brows together in a concerned fashion. "You seem to be upset about something."

"Your back is weird." He immediately spits out, silently cursing himself for being so awkward. "It... bulges when your PAK legs move! It moves, beneath your skin! I thought it was going to- to- to- TEAR your skin! How are you not in agony?!" He hisses, more out of shock than anything else.

You visibly falter under the intensity of Zim's semi-disgusted face. You know it's gross to watch, that's not why you're upset. Hell, you're not even actually _upset,_ you're just... _caught off guard._ No one has ever been worried about the way your skin bulges when the PAK leg shift beneath your skin-- most just get grossed out about it, say it's revolting, and then move on. No one has asked if it hurt before. _No one but your mom, at least._ Zim's disgusted expression eventually slips when he realizes you haven't responded immediately. His face then shifts to a softer, uncharacteristically concerned expression. "Fae.." He begins firmly, speaking just above a whisper. _"...It does hurt, doesn't it?"_

"I mean..." You say before swallowing thickly, clearly hesitating to admit that sometimes you're forced to endure hours of aftershocks if you're not careful. "...Sometimes. Look, I appreciate the concern, that doesn't matter right now--"

"I think it does." Zim insists while crossing his arms over his chest as he narrows his eyes up at you defiantly. "Because it sounds like there's something that you're hiding and don't want to tell me about, which I find to be _greatly_ insulting!"

 _"I'll tell you later!"_ You hiss spitefully, flattening your antennae against your skull because you are _highly_ uncomfortable talking about something so personal at a time like this. You _do_ realize that you shouldn't take your frustrations out on Zim when he's just trying to help, but your back pain is a... _touchy topic_. So you sigh deeply, and lightly pinch the bridge of your nose while taking a couple deep breaths to calm yourself. "Look... I'll tell you about it at a later time when there isn't someone trying to rob the house. _I promise._ For now, I need you to distract the human and keep him from looking up at the ceiling so I can drop down behind him."

"Do I get a piece of the action? I better get a piece of the action." Zim says in a demanding tone while scrunching his face up into an irritated expression.

"By all means, feel free to jump in. Just wait until I've dropped down onto the floor behind him." You reply with a pointed expression, because you know Zim has a reputation for wanting to do things his way. He's... _headstrong._

"Yes, yes, yes, we shall do things _your_ way." Zim sighs in annoyance while waving his hand dismissively at you, dramatically rolling his eyes at what he perceives to be unnecessary concern. Arching a disbelieving eyebrow at him, you halfheartedly scoff because you're already anticipating that he is definitely _NOT _going to do things your way. Still, you shrug your shoulders and begin to skitter your way up the wall and across the ceiling, towards where the man is still trying to find a way into GIR's room. Meanwhile, Zim waits until you've successfully gotten up onto the ceiling and are safely tucked away within the shadows before he makes his move.

Once he's sure that you're safe and out of sight, Zim steps out from behind the kitchen doorway and begins to cautiously approach the human. Zim narrows his eyes at the human, scowling at the way his filthy meaty hands repeatedly feel up the doorknob and press against the door itself. The thought of a human getting their grubby little hands on GIR pisses him off, causing him to lose sight of the whole point of him doing this. All he can think about is how badly he wants to drive his claws through the human's eyes.

"FILTHY HUMAN! YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE SANCTITY OF MY BASE! I COMMAND YOU TO CEASE YOUR-- YOUR-- Oh, just knock it off!" Zim snarls, his antennae thrashing around all over the place in an angry fashion. The human hadn't expected anyone to be home, so of course he becomes unglued at the sound of Zim's angry voice. He startles and jumps into the air to spin around and face Zim's shadowy form, ripping the knife out of the sheath clipped to his belt. The robber falters when he notices Zim's tiny shadowy silhouette standing in the doorway, and apparently mistakes Zim for a child-- something you know is going to piss him off.

"Look kid, you might wanna scram. Ok? Get out of here. I don't want to carve anyone, but I will if I have to!" the would-be robber says while brandishing his dull knife for show, waving it around in a threatening manner. Zim is unimpressed, animatedly rolling his eyes before scoffing in annoyance.

"I am not a child! You do not know of who you speak to! I AM ZIM! ONE OF THE GREATEST ALIEN INVADERS OF THE IRKEN EMPIRE!" Zim hisses angry, before using his PAK legs to lift him up into the air and step out of the shadows and into the dim moonlight seeping through the windows and doorways. As soon as the human catches sight of Zim's green skin and angry magenta eyes, his eyes widen in shock-- but Zim is unphased. He's angry-- no, he's _furious_ that yet another human has gotten in way of his plans. First Dib, and now an adult male. What's next? A federal officer? THE PRESIDENT?! He's stressed. He's really stressed, because he has _one more chance_ to prove to the Tallest that he's a capable invader, and the fact that he has to deal with a nosy, filthy sack of meat walking around his house when he could be making plans with you annoys him. He's livid, and he's not going to hold back.

_He's gonna make damn sure this one doesn't get away._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50149995136/in/dateposted/)

(The way he just gets up on his PAK is _slightly_ intimidating.)

Spiky metal legs erupt from Zim's PAK, raising him up into the air until he's face-level with the human. Zim begins to walk forward, taking great pleasure in the way the robber's eyes bulge at the sight of the sharp pointed legs carrying him closer. The fear radiating off the trembling human eggs him on, sending an exciting rush of adrenaline through his body, as it does with all irkens-- yourself included. The urge to dominate, to wreak havoc, and cause chaos and destruction flows through Zim's veins like rivers of flowing lava and white-on wildfire, hot enough to match his temper. It's in an irken's blood to seek dominion over others. It's addictive too, and can become a nasty habit if one is not careful as a matter of fact. (Which makes you wonder if that's why Zim causes so much trouble all the time within the irken empire-- he might be addicted to it. Hell, it might be the only time where he actually feels genuinely happy... and you can't say you fault him for seeking it out if that's the case.)

The human holds his knife up in a defensive manner, ready to strike at a moment's notice as Zim visibly prepares to launch himself. Zim quirks an eyebrow at the human's behavior, but doesn't really pay much mind to it before promptly surging forward while slamming the smooth edge of his PAK leg against the human's wrist. The hard smack causes the knife to slip from his hand, clattering to the colorful tile floor before it then slides out of reach. The human curses under their breathe, but panics when Zim attempts to balance on two of his PAK legs and drive the other two through his chest. Zim is surprised, however, when the adult suddenly grabs a hold of the PAK legs and keeps them from being thrust into his chest by prying them apart. This catches him off guard, causing him to widen his eyes before promptly trying to fight for control so that _he_ isn't the one getting murdered tonight. 

Zim is struggling-- he's pretty small, so if this were a matter of actual muscle vs muscle and not Irken Technology vs muscle, Zim would _definitely_ being squished. However, since Zim is thankfully _not_ using his itty bitty body strength against this 190-pound of pure man-beef, he's able to hold his own... _for like, a couple minutes._ The irken curses when the Robber takes a decisive step forward that gives him an edge. The spiked legs of Zim's PAK scratch against the tile floor as the human is able to begin gradually pushing Zim back. Zim is doing everything he can to focus and put as much energy into fighting back as he can, but he honestly hadn't expected the human to be that strong-- He and Dib were pretty equal in power, he hadn't expected an adult human to be SO much stronger. When Zim is suddenly and roughly shoved to the floor, he realizes that he _might_ actually be in a little bit of trouble.

Zim's legs all fly down to the floor, where he attempts to dig them into the grooves so he doesn't slide all over the place. Once he skids to a stop, his PAK begins to overheat which unfortunately forces his PAK legs to withdraw back into his PAK to conserve energy, much to his dismay. The robber doesn't give Zim a chance to recover-- a second hasn't even passed before the guy has ripped off his ski mask and is on top of Zim, trying to choke him out. Zim begins to panic and squirm around desperately when the man begins to squeeze his giant hands around his throat, effectively blocking out his airway. He chokes, gurgles, and gasps while violently thrashing around with all his might, desperately trying to get away. He unsuccessfully tries to dig his claws into the man's flesh so he can rip away his hands, staring fearfully up at the man when he can't muster the strength to shove the guy off.

Now that his ski mask is off, the robber is able to grin wickedly down at the little alien, clearly enjoying the way he struggles to get free. Zim tries to deliver a kick to guys chest, but the dude isn't even phased and just laughs at the pathetic attempt. "Not so scary now, are we? Little twerp-- you're weak! Don't know why I was scared of you in the first place! Hahaha!" He laughs while smirking down at Zim in a cocky manner, thinking he has the upper hand.

"It's-- **_urgh!_ \--** not me you-- **_KACK!_** _\--_ should be afraid of!" Zim forcefully chokes out, still trying to gasp and get as much air in his irken lungs as possible. The would-be robber ignores Zim's cryptic warning and continues smirking and laughing as he tries to choke him out-- that is until he feels hot breath fan over the back of his neck, causing every hair to stand up on end. He goes deathly still when the hot breath is shortly followed by what sounds like an angry set of alien clicks and hisses, fearfully widening his eyes and slacking his jaw in shock. Zim grins wickedly at the guy's sudden change in expression, and raises a hand to point just over his shoulder before rasping out; _"It's her!"_

The human slowly turns his head to look over his shoulder, not really sure if he _really_ wants to know who is breathing on the back of his neck. He continues to slowly turn, and turn, and turn, only to outright SCREECH when he is met with a glowing pair of blue eyes just inches from his own-- _yours, to be exact_. Fear washes over the human like a bucket of cold water behind dumped over his head, causing him to abandon trying to choke out your partner and attempt to scramble across the room to safety. Once Zim's neck has been released, he quickly flops over onto his stomach and begins coughing and gasping for air, reaching a clawed hand up to gently grasp his throat and test it's tenderness. Despite his gentleness, he still flinches and lets out a soft little whine when his throat twinges painfully after a slight amount of pressure is applied.

You quickly move to protect Zim by getting down on your hands and knees and firmly pressing your body up against his-- something he isn't used to and wasn't expecting, judging by the way his antennae submissively flatten against his head as he tilts his neck back far enough just to catch a slight glimpse of your face. He watches as you never take your eyes off of the human, even as you slowly lean your head down until your lips are able to press against the side of his head-- right around where his internal ears should be. He trills curiously at the oddly affectionate behavior, only to excitedly wiggle his antennae when you trill back at him.

"Are you alright?" You gently ask in a vocal tone that is so low that it almost sounds like you're purring, even though you're not.

"I'm fine." Zim says softly, trying to be mindful of his own voice so that he doesn't strain his throat more than he already has. "Sorry for not listening. I--"

"It's okay." You interject while trying to comfort him with a soft, affectionate feline-like nuzzle that you're not really aware of doing-- your brain is just kind of stuck in _'protect-the-moody-bottom-who-you've-claimed-as-your-life-mate-but-he-doesn't-really-know-that-yet'_ mode. Once you've managed to sort of slip out of your protective haze, you carefully press a hand against his PAK to feel the temperature. You don't have to immediately pull your hand away which is good, but it's still pretty warm. You frown-- Zim will have to sit this fight out.

"Your PAK is still warm" you whisper softly. "You're not going to be able to fight--"

"Give me the filthy human's knife." Zim orders in a stern voice. "Just because I can't use my PAK doesn't mean I'm useless!"

You chuckle breathlessly-- of course. You should have known that Zim wouldn't allow you to set him off to the side and take things from here-- that's not his nature. Maybe with some things it is, but when it comes to causing destruction? It's the one thing he _knows_ he's good at, so of course he's going to want to get involved-- even if he just got his shit wrecked. So with a soft, amused laugh, you nod your head and reach underneath him to wrap an arm around his rib cage. He instinctively forces himself up onto his hands and knees to give you more room for a better grip, thereby allowing you to hold him closer to your body as your PAK legs erupt from your back. 

Monstrous-sized black PAK legs come falling from the sky and down onto the cold hard tile floor, slamming down with a heavy metallic 'clack!'. You grunt with effort as you forcefully dig the spiked feet into the grooves of the tiles, mainly to keep yourself from slipping and potentially dropping Zim as he tries to reposition himself in your arms. You're confused as to what he's doing at first, until he begins to grab tiny handfuls of your stretchy tunic and skitters his way up your chest towards your shoulders. You pay no mind to his spider-like movement, allowing him to find purchase on your shoulders by straddling the back of your neck. Once his pelvis is seated comfortable and he's got a leg draped over either side of your shoulders, you begin to straighten your spine and stand up perfectly straight.

You'd imagine that you and Zim make quite the frightening sight, considering that your PAK legs make you stand at about 8 feet tall when they're fully extended. Not only that, but Irken eyes have a natural reflective coating that allows you and Zim to see clearly in the dark, while also making it look like your eyes are glowing. The massive height compared with the glowing eyes-- it's no wonder the human starts to panic and tries to make a break for the front door when you take a single step out of the shadows.

A single spiky-footed PAK leg steps out of the shadows and into the moonlight, causing a heavy metallic 'clink' to echo through the house when it comes in contact with the floor. Its the very thought of that spiky foot being driven through the human's torso that causes him to spring up off the floor and haul ass towards the door. He's on the verge of having a mental breakdown, you can tell. It's obvious by the way his chest heaves as he sprints across the room towards the door, skidding and crashing into it. He begins to fiddle with the doorknob, only to curse when he finds that it won't even judge. He doesn't waste time looking for a keyhole this time-- no, he just begins to repeatedly drive his shoulder into the door, throwing his entire weight against the door in hopes of knocking it down.

...The door doesn't even so much as budge.

"Son of a bitch-- LET ME OUT!" He shouts angrily, only to spin back around and smack his back up against the door when you let out another angry hiss.

"I don't think so." You hiss.

"WHY?!" The human screeches angrily.

"Because fuck you, that's why!" Zim hisses viciously, despite his sore throat.

"Let me go. Let me go, and I'll never tell anyone you two exist! You can-- you can implant things in my head! You can do what you want, I won't tell! No one will believe me anyway! Please, let's talk about it!" begs the human with his eyes as wide as they can go. He stares at you with this fear-struck expression on his face for a few moments, hoping that you'll stop and hear him out. However, he quickly realizes that you're not listening, because your cold, blank expression does not change. Your footsteps do not cease, they do not falter. You keep on marching-- marching across the living room like death incarnate, herself.

With his back pressed against the door, the human slowly sinks down to the floor and begins to manically wail and cry as he realizes he's really not getting out alive. His hands come up to stretch out before his trembling form, palms facing you as if they're going to keep you from getting any closer. His chest starts heaving rapidly with each rapid, frantic breath as he starts to hyperventilate and cry. The cries eventually turn to sobs, and the sobs eventually turns into screaming. Not only that, but the screams become more maniacal and more desperate with each heavy footstep of your PAK legs.

_There is only one outcome in a situation like this._

A mechanical claw bursts from your internal PAK plating on your back, whizzing around in the air as it configures itself for use. Once that's been done, the claw zeros in on the robber's discarded knife on the floor as you walk pass it and quickly cranes down to scoop it off the floor. Once the knife is within it's grasp, it quickly passes it off to Zim who is quick to graciously accept it with a polite bow of his head. His little glove-clad claws wrap around the handle of the blade, tightening around it as he gives it a few experimental slices. A mad and wild grin splits across his lips as he begins to laugh in a wicked manner, taking pleasure in the way it easily slices through the air.

"It's a primitive weapon, but it shall do it's job." evilly giggles Zim. "Very slicey and stabby, I like it!"

Zim's child-like joy amuses you, causing the corner of your lips to curl into an upturned smirk. Meanwhile, Zim holds the knife up into the air and proudly waves it around like it's a flag that bears the insignia of his people all while he cackles like a mad-scientist. The human's screams have stopped, but only because you are finally drawing in _uncomfortably_ close and he knows he needs to pay attention if he wants to survive. Your monstrous form eventually stops in front of where he is seated in front of the door, braced for the worst. The room goes completely silent, and the tension is so thick that you're sure even the sharpest of blades wouldn't be able to slice through it. All that can be heard is the human's rapid breathing, and Zim's evil little giggles.

Zim takes a deep breath and lets out a happy cry of " **FOR THE ARMADA!** " before promptly leaping off your shoulders and diving right for the human. You watch with careful, calculated eyes as Zim immediately surges towards the cornered human, blade at the ready. The man leaps off the floor and attempts to dodge one of Zim's wild slices, just _barely_ managing to avoid getting his femoral artery sliced. Zim is relentless in his efforts and is surprisingly deadly with that little tooth-pick of a blade, despite that it truly is primitive compared to what you and Zim are typically used to when it comes to the irken armada. Laser rifles, PAK lasers, and electrified daggers are typically the invader's weapons of choice... irkens haven't used plain metal weapons in eons, so it impresses you that Zim is able to adapt so easily to such a flimsy little blade made of stainless steel.

The human has to be on his toes-- literally. He can't fully flatten his feet against the floor, because he has to bounce around on the balls of his feet to avoid getting sliced in the knees by Zim. Honestly, it's refreshing to watch since it's a complete 180º difference from before, where Zim was struggling to breath and getting choked out. You know, now that you're looking a bit closer... Every single slice and wave of the knife is always just _inches_ from coming in contact with the human's flesh, leading you to believe that Zim is purposefully missing... either to tire the human out, or just to fuck with him. Probably the latter of the two, knowing him. Clever, Zim! Very clever! ...Damn, he's smarter than you give him credit for.

Still, you're getting a little annoyed that Zim is... _playing with his food, so to speak._

You're almost ready to tell Zim to just get on with it when he suddenly drives the blade into the guy's left hip, and then rips the blade out, tosses it up into the air, catches it with his _opposite_ hand, and then drives it deep back into the man's flesh, all within the span of a few seconds. You gawk at the fancy knife work, audibly choking on your own breath as Zim effortlessly rips the knife out and then cuts a large, clean slice across the guy's stomach before hopping away to a safe distance as the human begins to stagger in pain. It's at this point where you draw your PAK legs back into your internal PAK, drop down to the floor, and stroll right over to where Zim is standing in an defensive stance with the bloodied blade in his hand. He looks over at you, bouncing his weight from foot to foot in a playful manner as the corner of his lips twist up into a partial smirk.

"You motherfucker!" hisses the human in agony as he drapes his arms across his stomach to stop the bleeding as best as he can. "You nearly tore open my stomach!"

Zim turns his eyes away from you to shoot an unimpressed look towards the human. "That's... _kind of_ the point." Zim says as casually as possible before rushing forward so quickly that you barely have time to blink before he's driving the blade into the guy's knee. _The human however, is prepared this time._

When the blade is driven into his knee, he uses his _other_ leg to kick Zim away. The tip of his heavy-duty boot slams into Zim's stomach, causing the irken to painfully grunt as he is kicked back to where you are currently stood. With lightning-like reflexes, you are able to catch Zim with a grunt of your own, forcing your PAK legs to _painfully_ erupt from the metal plating on your back so that you can keep the both of you from toppling over completely. Your hiss at the painful feeling of your PAK's legs pushing against your skin in your attempt to catch Zim in time, but you just shake it off to the best of your ability. _Zim, however, recognizes a hiss of pain when he hears one._

"He hurt you, didn't he?!" He angrily roars, absolutely _livid_ with the idea that someone actually had the gall to hurt you. "He hurt your back by forcing you to catch me, didn't he?!!"

"Zim, it's fine." You forcibly reply in a monotone to hide the pain shooting through your back, while closely watching as the human pulls the blade out of his knee and stupidly tosses it aside without a second thought-- _moron, you could've used that!_

"I'm gonna kill him!" Zim viciously snarls as he fights to free himself from your grasp, animatedly moving his arms and flailing his legs around in a rage as you struggle to hold him back. He continues to growl and bark like a rabid dog as the two of you momentarily struggle; "I'm going to rip his stupid eyes out and use them as _**FUCKING**_ CHRISTMAS ORNAMENTS!"

With a grunt of effort, you try and fail to adjust your hold on Zim while trying to calm him down; "Zim, you just got kicked in the squeedlyspooch. You need to stop moving around--"

Zim suddenly breaks away from your grasp and flips around to stare you down like you've gone nuts. He places a hand on your side, grabbing an angry tiny fistful of your tunic while pointing at the human before growling out; "But he _HURT_ you! Even if it was an accident or indirect, you are still a descendant of an Almighty Tallest! If he has so much as caused you grief, that is punishable by _death!_ You are superior!"

"Zim, I'm _well aware_ of my unique status in the Irken Empire and how it works when I'm... _mildly_ inconvenienced. And please for the love of irk don't take this the wrong way, but I don't give a fucking _damn_ about how much more _'superior'_ you or the Almighty Tallest think I am to you or anyone else, okay? I don't believe in that shit, I don't _care_ about that. The height hierarchy is just a bunch of bullshit." You reply in a calm voice, only to subtly flick your gaze upward when you spot movement from behind Zim. Your eyes widen in shock before narrowing dangerously thin, rage bubbling up inside of you as you realize the human has taken up the knife and is currently trying to sneak up on Zim while he's distracted.

"Oh no you fuckin' don't!" You hiss while extending your PAK legs high enough to lift you clean over Zim, allowing you to put yourself in between he and the human intruder. The human raises his hand into the air with the intent on bringing the knife down to stab you, but you're much faster than he could ever hope to be. In one smooth motion, you raise one of your sharp PAK legs and forcefully drive it through the man's wrist. The agonized cries of the man's pain fill the air, alongside the sound of squishing flesh, crunching bones, and popping vessels and arteries, as you cruelly twist the metal leg and push it deeper into his flesh. By now the human has dropped the knife, so you use one of your actual fleshy fleshy feet to kick the bloodied blade away, smearing semi-congealed blood across the floor in the process.

Your worm-like irken tongue slides across your lips to moisten them, before you collect a glob of saliva in your mouth and purposefully spit it out in the guy's face. He groans in disgust, only to grunt harshly when you throw him across the living room and down onto the floor. Rage and adrenaline surges and courses through your veins like raging rivers of hellish hatred, causing your chest to rapidly heave as you take quick but deep breaths. You waste no time in crossing the room and driving four of your six metal legs into the man's wrists and ankles, effectively pinning him to the floor. You use the last two legs as makeshift blades, rapidly slicing and carving up the man's chest and stomach. Fabric and skin tear and rip with each angry slash of your spiked metal feet, causing the man to scream out in agony at the top of his lungs.

Zim likes to think he's not so easily caught off guard-- **keyword;** _likes to._ The truth is; he hadn't anticipated that you would go to war on his behalf, nor did he expect you to have such a... _fiery_ temper. Not that it's a problem for him! Make no mistake, he finds you to be _especially_ beautiful at the moment. Yes, he's sure that finding a female to be attractive even as she digs through someone's intestine like she's digging for monies says a lot about his mental state, but honestly he doesn't think there is another irken in the entire galaxy that would be able to look at you and deny that you look _good_ and completely in your element.

He'd probably kill them if they disagreed anyway, so it doesn't really matter.

Meanwhile, you're still tearing away at the human. By now, the human is dead. By now, you've torn into his stomach and are literally just splattering blood, guts and intestine everywhere. You're not just using your PAK legs either-- you're throwing your claws into the mix, scratching at his face and neck and tearing away at his flesh. It's only when you see his blood-covered skull that you begin to come out of your rage-fueled state. Your clawing, your slashes gradually slow down to a complete stop. Once the adrenaline rush has faded, you begin to take a few unsteady steps back, backing away from the messy, bloody corpse. Once you're clear of the mutilated body, you drop down to your feet and withdraw your PAK legs back into your internal PAK. You're panting heavily and are covered from head to toe in blood. _Well at least it's not your own, right?_

You're panting so hard that your entire chest and shoulders rise and fall with each heavy breath. You stare down at the body to admire your handiwork, before glancing down at your cleavage when you spot something out of the corner of your eye. You curiously quirk an eyebrow at a set of sky-blue human eyeballs staring up at you. Without so much as a hint of hesitation, you reach into your cleavage and scoop them up into your palm where you admire them for a few seconds. Eventually you tear your gaze away from the eyeballs and look over at Zim, standing off to the side with a look of shock on his face. You hold up the eyes and toss em over to him with a cry of; _"Got your Christmas ornaments!"_

Zim catches the eyes and looks down at them with that same wide-eyed expression on his face, but nods all the same. Eventually, he swallow thickly and finds the courage to look up at you before pocketing the eyes into his pocket for later use. It's then that you notice his expression has changed to something much more... starry-eyed and... mystified. You're not sure what to expect when he appears to swallow once more and draw in a deep breath. His breath hitches and then--

_"Has anyone told you how pretty you look covered in someone else's blood?"_

* * *

It's been a long time coming.

Several months have passed since that night-- the night that you first arrived at Zim's base. Not much has changed-- at least, nothing has changed in the way you hoped it would have. You've met GIR and found him to be an utter delight, much to Zim's surprise-- he had entirely expected you to hate the little robot and immediately dismantle him on the spot, especially after being a first-hand witness to your temper and the damage it can do. Instead, you have taken the little robot under your metaphorical wing and have claimed him as your own... or as GIR lovingly put it; _"Yaaaay! I made a new friend!"_

Speaking of making new friends, you have had the unfortunate luck of meeting the _oh-so-pleasant_ 12-year old Mr. Dib Membrane. Now, you have a thing against hitting kids of any race-- _yes, even humans_ \-- but oh my irk, Dib just might be the exception to that rule. Well-- you didn't _meet_ him so much as you nearly got _run over_ by him, actually.

You had just received the custom human eye-contacts that you've been waiting for via teleportation delivery early on a Saturday morning, and Zim suggested that he show you around one of his frequent research spots in the city. After graciously accepting his offer, you popped the contacts in and went for a walk around the city's local park with Zim by your side and excitedly chatting to you about his research the entire time. The both of you had walked for a couple of hours and had been having a good time-- that is, until Dib decided to show up. He made a huge spectacle of Zim's presence in the park, screeching at the top of his lungs about how he was going to expose Zim once and for all one day. You don't think he even realized you were with Zim, because Dib hadn't even so much as blinked in your direction. You suppose that he assumed you were just a normal human bystander, since your contacts hid your color eyes and your antennae were safely tucked away in your hair. As soon as Zim managed to convince Dib to buzz off by subtly threatening to turn him into a tube of human-flavored toothpaste, you promptly declared that you despised Dib and everything he stood for.

Unfortunately during the walk, however, Dib had shoved Zim into you during their argument, causing you to fall to the ground and land right on the metal plating covering your internal PAK. Zim had nearly panicked when you revealed that the metal plating had somehow managed to crack, but you managed to calm him down by giving him permission to try and personally fix it as a thanks for saving his life on the night of your arrival.

That's what you were doing now.

Currently, you were on your way to the underground base where Zim was preparing his lab for your arrival. It's been about a week since the incident at the park, and Zim has finally gotten all the necessary parts that he needs to repair your internal PAK. It took him awhile to get everything, solely because the Almighty Tallest were trying to make things difficult for him. When he had told them of your cracked PAK plating, they hadn't believed him and refused to send him Invader Spler's schematics... _until you showed up in the screen and began cussing them out, that is._ They caved on the spot when you showed them the large crack that crosses the entire span of the metal plating. You even purposefully creeped them out by showing them how it pries apart and allows someone to look _inside of your body_ whenever you try to shift around your PAK legs. The only reason you weren't dead is because Invader Spler had been smart and reinforced the actual PAK itself. The only thing that was damaged was the PAK plating, thank irk.

But yes, they had _finally_ sent all the necessary parts, as well as the schematics. They also-- sheerly out of concern for your safety-- allowed Zim's PAK to download some of Invader Spler's memories that are associated with the internal PAK, thus allowing Zim direct knowledge to what goes where and how everything all works.

Zim had told you to meet him in the private lab tonight and seemed quite eager to get to work, so you were trying to hurry down the underground base's hallway as fast as you could on your own two feet. You can move around, run, sprint, walk, jog, and stuff. But you can't do as much parkour or use your PAK legs as you normally would, which annoys you because that's usually how you get around. Jumping, flipping, and leaping off things keeps you in shape-- it helps, but you can't do that safely with a gaping hole in your back.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50157498806/in/dateposted/)

Thankfully you're a decent runner, so it doesn't take you long to arrive to arrive at the lab.

When you come strolling in through the doors, you find Zim seated at the computer. He seems to be looking over the schematics once again, probably trying to be absolutely certain that he has everything down-pat. His magenta eyes whiz back and forth, up and down, and all across the screen as he silently mouths the words to himself. Occasionally he'll glance off to the side, inspecting a selection of tools that he has laid out in preparation for the surgery. His glove-clad fingers tap at his chin while slickening his dry lips with a thin coat of saliva, as he loses himself in thought. You take a cautious step forward, noting the way his antennae twitches curiously at the sound.

He knows you're there.

He removes his hand from his face and slowly spins in his chair to look over at you with a single hairless eyebrow raised. His pretty magenta eyes shine underneath the intense lab lights as he looks up and down your form, silently taking note that you've taken the liberty of wearing that strange thing you call a 'crop top'-- probably so he has clear access to the broken plating on your back without having to have you strip down to your skivvies.

"You look... _pretty._ " He quietly admits with a nervous swallow, subtly admiring your soft stomach and shapely curves. You arch an eyebrow at his anxious behavior and the compliment-- that surprises you. Zim hasn't flirted again with you since the night of your arrival, much to your disappointment. There's been a few longing glances exchanged between the two of you, of course. There's been more than a few nights where you've fantasized about feeling him curl up in your arms at night, only to wake up clinging to a body pillow with the taste of loneliness and disappointment in your mouth. You've been... _less than patient_ when it comes to Zim's feelings. You know they're there-- but he sure is taking his sweet time getting the courage to admit them to you.

"Thank you. You look... _ravishing_ as always." You reply sweetly, silently taking pride in the way Zim's breathing hitches and his cheeks darken in color.

"Thank you! Yes, Thank you. I always do appreciate your-- ahem, bold statements. Yes, they are oh-so-refreshing. Very invigorating, yes!" He quickly spits out all in one breath, before forcefully coughing into his elbow. "Um... COMPUTER! Summon a stool by the examination table so that Fae is able to sit! ...NOW PLEASE!"

"Whyyyyy?" whines the computer.

"DO NOT QUESTION MEEEEEE!" Zim hisses angrily, clenching his fist in a dramatic fashion that is typical when it comes to Zim and his quirky behaviors.

"Yes sir!" replies the computer before a comfortable looking stool rises out of the floor right by the examination table, just as Zim demanded it to be placed. Without another word, you slowly stroll over to it and hook one leg over it before promptly sitting down. You prop your elbows up against the examination table, leaning forward and resting your weight against it. A soft hiss leaves your lips when the skin around the broken metal plate on your back stretches as a result of the position, but you know this position is the best way to open up your back.

You cast a glance over at your shoulder at Zim, who is in the middle of pulling on a set of high-tech goggles. After sliding them over his head and pulling out his antennae from beneath the straps, he adjust his gloves and looks up to meet your stare. His expression is blank. _Unreadable._ You're sure that _most_ folk would be unsettled if their doctor or surgeon had a vacant expression, but it oddly enough somehow manages to bring you comfort. Typically when Zim is focused, his face shifts into one of two expressions; a blank expression, or what most humans would call a 'resting bitch face'. You know if Zim has either of those faces, then you're in good hands.

_Honestly, you'll take a RBF or a blank face over a worried or nervous expression any day of the week._

Once Zim has made sure his gloves and goggles are strapped on tight, he walks over to the examination table and begins to go through the process of sterilizing his tools. You can just barely spot the movement of his eyes behind the tinted lenses of his goggles as he glances over at you before looking back at his tools. Its quiet, but the silence doesn't bother either of you. You and Zim have come to appreciate moments like these-- moments of peace and quiet where you can just enjoy each other's presence without the pressure of needing to fill the silence with words or discussion. It's... comforting, in a way. It's nice. You're so relaxed that you almost don't register Zim's voice in the background.

"What level of pain are you currently feeling, based on the Irken Numeric Rating Scale?" He asks in an oddly soft voice.

"I'd say roughly a 6." You reply just as softly, taking quick note of the way Zim looks over at you and goes very still for a few moments before eventually walking over to you with a syringe full of numbing medicine in hand. He stands behind you and begins quietly fiddling with the needle to prepare it. Once he's confirmed it's at the correct dosage, he looks down at your back and slightly grimaces at the sight of the deep purple bruises that surround your metal plating, probably from it shifting all the time as you walk.

"You should have said something sooner." He gently scolds, before placing a hand against your back and giving you a verbal warning. "Relax, if you can. I need to insert the needle to numb your back, but you have so many bruises that it's gonna _really_ hurt to give it to you. Here it comes."

You force your muscles to relax, only to let out a harsh, nasty hiss-like snarl as Zim inserts the needle into your back-- right on top of a bruise. You then feel the fluid begin to flow into your back, and you let out a soft sigh as it's effects begin to immediately take hold. 

"There you go." Zim softly mumbles. "I know it hurts..."

"It stings, more than anything else." You reply with a slight grunt as Zim carefully pulls the needle out of your back and sets it off to the side. "I mean-- it did before. The medicine is already starting to kick in, thank Irk."

"Good. I shall begin the surgery. Do not move, I do not want to be responsible for causing further damage." Zim says while reaching over for a scalpel. Your antennae twitch nervously at the sight of a scalpel-- you haven't expected that he'd need that. Matter of fact, you thought all he'd need to do was put a new metal plate on and then you'd be able to go about your happy day. What's going on? Is the surgery much more serious than you originally had anticipated?

"Woah." You reply stiffly with your antennae sticking straight up in an alarmed fashion, causing Zim to go very still. "What's with the scalpel? I thought this was just a plate replacement."

"It is... sort of." He replies with a slight nervous twitch of his antennae, though you cannot see it. "I custom built you a metal plate that is slightly bigger-- not by much, just an inch or two. I also dyed it black and designed it so that it looks similar to your custom black Invader Uniform.... the pink plate from before stuck out like a sore claw. I thought you'd appreciate something a bit more... _seamless_ in design. You don't... wear pink. At all." He finishes before scooting a little closer to your seated form.

You blink owlishly a few times before widening your eyes in surprise that Zim would do something so considerate, just for you. "Ye-...Yes, actually. That does sound better. That sounds a lot better-- I hated that bubblegum pink plate. I have to ask though-- why the larger size?"

You can hear Zim's breath suddenly hitch, followed by a few nervous gurgles and whines before he forces himself to speak; "I--... I thought that if I created a bigger plate, your PAK legs wouldn't push up against your skin as much. I also adjusted the original design so that your PAK legs have set spots to come out of, that way you aren't constantly trying to find a hole for them to come out of. Is... _is that okay?"_

You can't resist the breathless smile that makes itself at home on your face. "Yeah. Yeah, that's alright." You reply with a breathy laugh before sighing softly and firmly nodding your head determinedly. "Okay. Okay, I'm ready when you are. The medicine has kicked in-- I can't feel a thing, so just start whenever you're ready."

Zim can't resist the urge to smile at the sound of your heart-fluttering breathy laughter, though he admits he is thankful that you are currently unable to see his awkward, bashful smile. Without another word, Zim presses the blade of his scalpel into your flesh and carefully begins to surgically cut around the broken metal plates in your back. He has to be carefully and do this the right way. Sure, it would be easier for him to just grab the metal plating and pull it off, but it would also be a lot more trouble than it's worth because the edges of the plate have been surgically melded to your skin. If they're going to come out, he has to cut it. It's fine, he has to cut a bigger hole for the newer plating anyway. 

Zim is so focused on what he's doing that you're not even sure if he's aware that he's leaning so very close to you-- close enough to the point where you can feel his hot breath tickle down your spine while he works on cutting the last bit of flesh off. A set of mechanical hands come out of the floor to catch the broken metal pieces before they can hit the ground. Once the broken plating has been caught, the mechanical hands carry them over to the examination table before setting them off to the side where they will not get in Zim's way.

Maybe it's macabre of you to be interested in that sort of thing, but you cannot help but look at the broken plate pieces on the examination table. You can see your fleshy bits clinging to the edges of the metal scraps, tinged with the same fluorescent lime-green color that is commonly associated with Irken blood. Irken blood tends to be a translucent pink when inside the body, but it turns varying shades of green when it comes in contact with oxygen. You're still inspecting the broken scraps when you hear Zim let out a soft, grumbled mumble of _"Hmm..."_ as he takes off his goggles and sets them to the side with a soft 'clunk'.

"Something wrong with the giant hole in my back, Doc?" You reply, hoping to get Zim's 'strictly business' facade to crack-- which it does, in the form of a violent, aggressive snort.

"No, I'm just... _confused."_ He hesitantly admits before straight up reaching _into your back_ and feeling around for something.

"Well _THAT'S_ not good." You gigglesnort, causing Zim to giggle. Not laugh. Not snicker. Not snort. **_GIGGLE._**

"You are in safe hands." He reassures you with a soft chuckle. "I'm just either blind or you're missing a PAK- **HOLY** MOTHERFUCKING **SNOTSNOOT**!"

You happily decide to _'help Zim out'_ by using your (now) unobscured PAK legs to help him find the location of your PAK, all by simply sticking the little spiky nubs of your metal feetsies into the air and giving them a good little wiggle. Unfortunately, this also seems to have startled Zim. _Huh._ That totally wasn't your intention. _Noooo, not at all!_ It's not like you're _laughing_ or anything... and it's _totally_ not like Zim is laughing along with you either!

"Stop-- _*snort*_ stop laughing at me! It's NOT funny! I do NOT appreciate being tricked like that!" Zim violently snickers, causing you to smirk and giggle evilly. You slowly turn your head to look at Zim, only to grin like a wicked cheshire cat when you find he is _REALLY_ struggling to hold back his laughter. So in order to break him, you wiggle your little PAK legs again like an idiot and he _absolutely loses his shit._ He hunches over and places his hands on his knees as he guffaws, cackling madly like he's somehow lost what little sanity he has left. He tries to get the bravery to look you in the eye but every time he does, he just starts laughing all over again. You giggle evilly and eventually tuck your PAK legs back into your internal PAK, thereby allowing Zim to actually try to calm down.

"I am your superior, and that wasn't very nice. You should be nicer to me." He eventually says after calming down, all with a playful smirk on his lips. 

"Mmm.. Yes, thank you for reminding me, _my tallest."_ You reply in a playful purr, grinning wickedly when his eyes grow comically large. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, next time."

"As you should." Zim replies, trying and failing to sound confident and _not_ like a nervous, tongue-tied wreck. You decide to try and smooth things over by flashing him a soft, genuine smile before turning back around and leaning against the examination table once more. With your back exposed, Zim lets out a soft exhale and takes a decisive step forward to inspect your internal PAK, now that he knows where it is. Peering into the hole reveals that it is, in fact, farther down than he originally thought it would be. it's not a huge problem, it just means he's going to finagle with it a little more than he originally expected.

In most cases when it comes to working on a PAK, typical standard procedure calls for the PAK to be temporarily removed from it's host-- Zim is familiar with this, he's done it to himself in order to make some changes to his own PAK-- but in _your case,_ he **cannot** remove it. It would be a very heavy, complex surgery that Zim has the capability and skill required to do, but it would be a lot more trouble to _you_ than it's worth. He would have to anesthetize you for the surgery, simply because he'd have to cut open your entire back to remove the big chunk of irken machinery. Then, he'd have to carefully detach it from you with as minimal damage as possible, then pull the PAK itself out of your back and make any and all desired changes to it-- all within the span of 10 minutes so that you don't die. It's a procedure that is just too risky for Zim's comfort. Besides, he can make all of the desired changes to your PAK with you wide awake. You won't feel a thing. There will be no anesthesia, no pain, and no recovery time. You'll be awake for the entire procedure.

...And more importantly, you'll be _alive._

"He put it so low..." Zim says while scratching his chin in a thoughtful manner, before shrugging and deciding to get to work anyway. He leans over to the examination table where all his tools are lined up, and begins to reach for a couple things. You watch out of the corner of his eye as he reaches for what looks like some flexible, sturdy tubes and a couple bolts and screws that will help keep the tubing in place for whatever he has in mind.

"Tubing?" You quietly inquire. "What are they for?"

"The tubing is so that your PAK legs aren't floating around in your back... _I believe the term you'd use for this iiiiss..._ 'willy-nilly'." He replies with a slight smirk.

"So you finally learned what that term means." You chuckle. "It's about time. I got tired of trying to explain who 'willy-nilly' was."

Zim let's out a soft, amused huff as he goes back to work. He starts to place the tubing over the PAK leg ports so that your PAK legs have a designated track to go along when you decide to push them out of the PAK, thus removing the possibility of you accidentally puncturing/stabbing through your own back during an attempt to find the proper opening on the new metal plate he plans to install. After attaching the tubes, he begins to fasten the bolts and screws, one at a time. It's... _definitely_ tedious work. He can do it-- there's no doubt about that! It's just a pain in the ass because he has to, essentially, work upside down due to the way your PAK has been angled.

Speaking of Zim's handiwork, you can feel him moving around in your back. It's the strangest sensation you've ever felt, and so very hard to describe. It's like being tickled, but the feeling isn't the same as it is when someone tickles your feet or your side. It's definitely tickly though, because it makes you want to squirm around. There's also this strange rattling sensation, but you're 90% sure that it's just the feeling of Zim bolting and screwing the tubes in place. As you continue trying to resist the urge to snap away and do the 'itchy-feeling-in-my-back' dance, you decide to ask something that's been on your mind since the night you arrived.

"Hey Zim?" You ask in a soft tone. "I have a question. A serious one. Might I pester you for an answer?"

"You are not a pest, therefore you cannot truly pester me. A pest is someone like the stinky Earth-Boy known as Dib, Or GIR whenever he does something ridiculous, like stuff muffins into the venting system because it growled at him and he thought it was hungry. But yes, you may ask a question. What is on your mind?" Zim asks, still screwing away at those bolts.

"On the night of my arrival, there was an intruder in the house. During our fight with him, he kicked you in the squeedlyspooch and forced me to catch you. I had to force my PAK legs through the metal plating unexpectedly, causing me to injure my back. This seemed to greatly upset you-- so much in fact, that you issued a series of threats to him and fought against me when I tried to hold you back. Why did you seem to eager to... _defend my honor,_ for lack of better phrasing?" You ask, only to frown when you hear no immediate response. You try to gently insist he answer you with a soft mumble of; "Well?"

"It is my duty to serve the Irken Empire." He answers stiffly, sounding like he _really_ doesn't want to get into it. You don't reply right away, choosing instead to mull over his response as he finishes hooking up the last of the tubes on your PAK. As soon as that's done, he rushes off to retrieve the new metal plating that he had set off to the side prior to your arrival. Once he's obtained it, he carried it over to you and begins to attach all the tubes to their proper ports and quickly bolts them into place. Then, he begins to carefully push the metal plating into it's place.

"You rushed head-first into battle like you were ready to die." You finally respond, sounding deeply concerned about Zim's behavior. He doesn't reply right away, choosing to make sure the plating is a snug fit before he decides to finally meld your skin to the edges of the plating. After a few experimental tugs on it, he is satisfied and grabs a peculiar looking tool and begins the process of carefully melding your flesh to the new metal plating. It won't take long-- just a few minutes. Honestly, the plating fits so snugly that he's sure he could leave it as is-- but he just wants to be sure that there is no chance of it popping out of place or shifting.

"...I'm just a simple invader." Zim admits, his voice sounding so oddly sullen and solemn as if it physically pains him to acknowledge that. "I am, unfortunately, replaceable. They can make hundreds more just like me within the span of a few hours."

"No they can't." You reply in such a sharp, firm tone that it completely catches Zim off guard. He blinks owlishly as he reaches the half-way point of melding your flesh to the metal plating, taking careful note of the way your antennae begin to flick around irritably at the ideology that Zim can be so easily replaced. For some reason unbeknownst to him, this upsets you. He doesn't... honestly understand why? Trillions of baby smeets are born each day, each suited with a PAK and gifted a uniform, just as he was. Zim isn't just replaceable in the eyes of the empire-- he's pretty much just cannon fodder. Why does that bother you so much? He's pretty much accepted it at this point in his life.

"Yes, they can. Fae, not that I don't trust your judgment, but it's fact. They make trillions, quadrillions of smeets every day. I am replaceable." Zim says so as-a-matter-of-factly that it causes your insides to twist. You decide to wait until he's finished melding the metal plating to your skin to discuss the topic further.

Once he's finished, you spin around in the stool so fast that Zim drops his melding tool out of shock and holds his hands up in surrender before quickly backing away. The scent of spicy cinnamon hits Zim's nose, causing his eyes to widen in shock and his stomach to almost immediately clench and begin doing acrobatic flips on the spot. He has to fight with himself to resist the urge to deeply inhale your natural scent, _because Zim secretly can't get enough of it._ When you pinned him to the floor on the night of your arrival after he stepped out of line, he got a strong whiff of your potent scent glands and something inside of him changed shortly there after. It was like... like he couldn't get enough of you. It didn't matter if he could smell your scent or not, as long as he was nearby you and able to admire you then he was okay.

The scent of cinnamon continues to fill the room, causing Zim to go weak in the knees. His tongue makes another appearance to moisten his lips, but he takes note of the way your eyes follow the movement. Then they flick back up to stare back at his own eyes with such an intensity that he can't help but softly whimper at the sight of them. Your eyes go half-lidded at the sound of his whimper, and you move to comfort him by getting down on your knees and slowly crawling over to him. His eyes bulge at the sight of you on all fours, crawling over to him like one of those felines that he's seen prowling the neighborhood during one of his late-night walks. The movement is unexpected, but not as unexpected as what you do next.

When you're directly in front of him, you sit down on the floor with your legs folded and crossed at the ankles. Then you reach out for Zim... and promptly pull him into your lap. Zim lets out a soft squeak of surprise, but allows you to wrap an arm around the middle of his back to keep him there. You hold him tightly, pulling him up against your body as you reach a hand up to his cheek and softly caress it. Your eyes zip back and forth as you draw in a shaky breath and begin to speak;

"Zim, I don't know what kind of life you've had. I don't know who taught you that your life does not have value and that you are just a soldier that can be easily replaced, but I'm here to tell you that is _highly inaccurate._ Yes, a lot of smeets are born each day. But those smeets aren't _you."_ You say calmly, lightly tapping his cheek for emphasis as you continue to stare down at him through affectionate, half-lidded eyes.

Zim doesn't know where to look. His eyes are constantly on the move, bouncing back and forth from your left eye to your right eye. His knees wobble, and his hands tremble as they come up to rest flat against your shirt. He finds comfort by taking tiny fistfuls of your shirt and squeezing his fists around them to help ground himself. Eventually, he swallows deeply and forces out a quiet response of; "I don't understand..."

You smile softly and shake your head in disbelief before lightly running your claws across his naked scalp, causing his eyelids to flutter at the unexpectedly pleasant feeling. A grin breaks out on your face, as you draw in another deep breath and explain; "Irkens reproduce via DNA manipulation now'a'days, right? So yes, they can create someone with your DNA. They can take certain traits and embed them into the stands of DNA. They can take your memories and upload them into their PAK, but you know what they cannot replicate? Your feelings. Your thoughts, and your way of thinking. Your skills, your abilities, your talents. Zim, they might try to create another invader like you, but they cannot get your personality down to an exact science enough to make an exact carbon copy of you. You are unique. You are valuable. I'd hope that you would have come to understand by now that even if the rest of the empire doesn't appreciate you, at least _I_ do."

Zim's eyes widen in shock and he immediately spits out all in one hurried breath; "What do you mean by that? Explain! Explain to me! I _need_ to know!"

"Is it not obvious?" You reply in the form of a seductive purr, purposefully running your fingers down his arms, only to tighten your grip on them and pull him closer as you arch your back and press your curves right up against his chest. "I would have thought you'd have figured it out by now."

Zim's magenta eyes stare up into your twinkling blue orbs, all the different swirling shades of blue reminding him of far off distant galaxies he's been lucky enough to witness during his lifetime. His jaw is partially slack, causing his mouth to gape open as his breath audibly hitches when you purposefully roll your body against his once more. His hands instinctively fly down to your hips when your pelvis rocks against his, forcing a soft moan to fall from his lips as he returns the body roll with one of his own. Your eyes light up with interest at the sound of the quiet moan, causing Zim to start blushing a deep shade of green on the spot when he realizes you heard him. You grin wickedly and do it again, causing yet another sweet musical moan to tickle your ears. 

"F-Fae, I don't--" Zim begins, only to let out a soft whine at the wonderful feeling of you pressed up against him. "I don't understand what's going on. I need-- I need some space to think. I'll-- I'll be back!"

You immediately let him go, allowing him to flee the room. As Zim sprints out of the lab, a concerned frown settles on your lips while you lean back and brace your palms flat against the floor to hold yourself upright. Had you pushed him too far? He asked you to explain, so you did. He was definitely enjoying himself-- you could _feel_ him enjoying himself, he pushed back against you. You tilt your head to the side, twitching your antennae as you try to listen closely for Zim's footsteps. Hmm.. sounds like he went down the eastern hallway....

"Computer? Where is Zim going?" You ask softly while nibbling your lower lip in thought.

"I believe he is going to his bedroom, Miss." The computer replies cordially. "He's mumbling about how he has 'things' he needs to take care of."

You arch your eyebrow at the choice of words the computer chooses. You fire back with another question; "Is GIR still in bed? And is the rest of the house locked?"

"GIR is sound asleep, and the house is secure." It replies, sounding somewhat amused with your questions. You're not bothered-- the computer isn't stupid, you're sure he knows what you're about to do.

"...Activate the sound-proofing system, would you?" You reply sweetly, batting your eyelashes up at the ceiling for effect. The computer laughs at you, but obeys your request all the same.

"What do you plan on doing, Fae?" The computer asks in a playful tone, knowing damn well _exactly_ what you're going to do.

"Stuff." You reply cryptically with a smirk on your face. "Just stuff."

* * *

Zim is screwed. Royally screwed.

It's been 30 minutes, and Zim still hasn't gotten the courage to go back down to the lab. He's been pacing back and forth across the length of his bedroom for nearly the entire time he's been gone, unable to get his head screwed back on straight. His heart won't stop racing, his veins won't stop pulsing. His goddamn _pants_ won't stop tightening. That-- _what he just did with you in the underground lab..._

He enjoyed it. _Fuck,_ he enjoyed it. He enjoyed it way more than he thought he would, more than he thought _possible._ He's not gonna lie and say he hasn't spent more than a couple late-night fantasizing about you to help bring himself to completion... because, well. _That would be lying._

Zim has... a _**deep, deep, deep**_ attraction to you. He doesn't know what it is about you, but for some reason you seem to have this affect on him unlike anyone else he's ever met... and considering he's 155 years old, he's met a lot of people in his lifetime. Most people just talk down to him or treat him like he's unworthy of their time, but you.... you were different. At least, you were different around _him._ Zim has seen you pop off on the Almighty Tallest without any hesitation-- you could be quite cruel if you wanted to be. You didn't hold back, saying things that would land most irkens in a crooked trial where they'd promptly be deactivated. He was actually surprised how quickly the Almighty Tallest bowed to your demands, though he's sure it has something to do with your heritage. The Control Brains do, in fact, favor you over the Almighty Tallest, after all. They've made that quite clear by demanding that the Almighty Tallest check in on you frequently.

And yet despite your feisty, temperamental nature, you were always so gentle with him. At least-- you were gentle until he got out of line and said something snarky or rude. Then he'd be quickly pinned to the floor or picked up by the back of his tunic and held up in the air as you gave him a stern talking to. But most of the time you were quite... _placid._ Unless you were in one of those moods where you put your walls up and put up that emotionless facade you were known to do, you tended to be quite affectionate with him. You checked on him frequently during late-night experiments at the lab, made sure he was fed and hydrated, and that he wasn't overworking himself-- something he is prone to do.

It wasn't just your personality that brought him to his knees either.

You were _undeniably_ beautiful. Yes, you looked like a human which would normally disgust him, but... there was something otherworldly about you that set you apart from the typical humans, and hes not just talking about your antennae and irken blue eyes. Your skin had a olive-greenish tint to it that made you stand out from the typical human, but not enough to the point where it was obvious that your skin was actually GREEN. And by _Irk,_ that body of yours...

He'd love to touch you, if you let him. Hell, he'd love to... well... _mate_ with you, but he doesn't know the first thing about it. He knows his own parts and what to do with them when he's by himself, but he doesn't have the _slightest_ clue about positions, _your_ anatomy, or how everything else works. He spent so much of his life devoting himself to being an invader that he didn't really have time to, uh... _'explore'_ when he hit puberty. _Maybe that's why he's freaking out now?_

Zim stops pacing long enough to look down at his leggings and frown at the wet spot in his tights. After double checking the door to make sure its still shut, he looks back down at the crotch of his pants and pulls them down a little, revealing the sizable slit where his tentacle cock is supposed to slip out of when he's, uh.. _excited._ Biting on his lower lip to try and quell his nerves, he reaches a hand down and runs his fingers over the slick, sensitive slit and involuntarily shudders as a result. He gathers up some of the pre-cum his body produces onto one of his fingers and curiously inspects it. It's thick, and quite slippery, but it does it's job of providing natural lubrication. 

Zim drops his hand down to the slit and decides to rub the sensitive opening, just a little. His eyes flutter shut and a soft, shuddery moan falls from his lips as he teases himself, allowing an erotic image of you to cross his mind's eye. The slit begins to bulge as his cock becomes engorged beneath the surface, causing all of his nerves to light up in the best way possible. He rolls his head back and allows his lips to part so he can let out a soft, breathy moan.

"Zim? Are you okay? I'd like to talk." calls your voice from the other side of the door, followed by a few hardy knocks. Zim's eyes immediately snap open and he looks over at the door, widening his eyes in shock. He stands there for a few moments with his hand still in his pants, mouth gaping open in surprise before he realizes he should probably reply. He begins to run around his room, ripping his gloves off and tossing them into a nearby laundry bin before rushing over to his dresser and ripping out a new set of leggings. He tears off his soiled leggings and tosses them into the laundry bin, and quickly tugs on his new set while calling out;

"Y-Yeah! I'm okay! I am-- I AM FINE! DO NOT ENTER! I SHALL LET YOU IN MYSELF!" He shouts at the top of his lungs in an obnoxious manner, despite that he knows you can very well hear him on the other side of the door when he speaks in a regular tone.

"Are you sure? I don't think the door is locked, I can just--"

"I SHALL LET YOU IN MYSELF, DO NOT QUESTION ZIM!" He hisses in annoyance, hopping towards the doorway as he struggles to stick one of his legs through the leg holes of the tights. Eventually he manages to push his leg through, going so far as to wiggle his toes for effect before he gives himself a once over. He's still uh... _wet,_ but a stain hasn't appeared in his leggings yet, so he thinks he'll be okay. Surely whatever you have on your mind won't take any longer than a few minutes? Gosh, he hopes so... He _really_ needs some alone time.

He takes a deep breath, grabs the doorknob, and swings it open to reveal your tall form blocking the doorway. There's a gentle, sympathetic smile on your face that makes his squeedlyspooch clench-- he feels horrible for leaving you in the lab the way he did, but he got stage-fright and became overwhelmed. Maybe he could explain himself and fix it, somehow...

"Listen--" The both of you say in unison, only to chuckle softly at each other. You smile softly down at Zim, motioning for him to go first. "Go ahead, Zim." You sweetly murmur, unknowingly causing the irken's squeedlyspooch to flutter. He smiles up at you in a nervous manner but nods his head and steps to the side, allowing you entry into his bedroom. You cross the threshold of the doorway, and quickly make your way over to an armless chair that has been positioned in the corner. You spin around and sit down in the comfortable chair, leaning against the cushioned back while closely watching the way Zim says leisurely, bouncy steps over to you.

"Um... where do I start?" He mutters while lightly chapping his chin in thought, only to look up at you when he hears you let out a soft little laugh.

"Why don't you start from the beginning-- what went wrong in the underground base?" You reply in a sweet gentle tone before resting your foot against the edge of the chair and propping your elbow against your knee, so you can hold your head up with your hand. Zim's cheeks darken in color, causing you to smile sympathetically at him. "Zim, I was there too. I know what you felt, I felt it too. You just have to explain to me why you ran off, that's all I'm asking. Was it something I did?"

"No!" Zim says in the form of a frustrated hiss while angrily tugging on his antennae, only to soften at the sight of your arched eyebrow. "...No, it wasn't you. It was me."

"Oh, don't start talking to me like one of those romantic soap operas that are always on TV back on the Massive." You say with a playful smirk, only to drop the smirk altogether when Zim narrows his eyes at you angrily.

"Stop! It's not funny! It's not funny, okay?! I got SCARED! I got NERVOUS! I've never felt like this before, I've never _DONE_ this before! I DON'T need you LAUGHING at me like everyone else does in every other aspect of my life!" He snarls angrily, thrashing his arms and hands around in an animated manner as his chest begins to heave with each angry breath. You widen your eyes and hold up your hands in surrender, letting him pop off on you while you just take everything he dishes out. He growls at you, but eventually turns his head to the side, shuts his eyes, and exhales slowly to try and calm himself down. Once he's feeling less hissy, he opens his eyes at stares back at you. "Look. This is the first time I've felt like this before, and I'm really, really nervous about it."

"Why, hon?" You ask while putting gentle emphasis on the pet-name to try and calm him down, as you drop your leg down and fold your hands in your lap.

Zim's shoulders drop as he sighs and begins to pace back and forth in front of where your seated, animatedly explaining; "They train you for things like missions. They train you to be a scientist, to be an invader, to be a guard, to be an Almighty Tallest. They don't... there aren't any training classes for relationships and... _s-sex."_

"And you're worried that you won't be up to par?" You retort, arching an eyebrow when Zip stops pacing, spins around to face you and says 'NO! ... _yes'._ Smiling sweetly at the bashful expression on Zim's face, you lean up in your seat and reach your hands out for him with your palms turned up to the ceiling. He glances back and forth between your eyes and your hand but does eventually accept it, albeit a little hesitantly. You gently pull him closer to you until he's standing _right_ in front of you, so closely that your knees bump together. You don't pull him into your lap, you just continue to hold his hands and lightly rub your thumbs over his knuckles. You take a few moments to stare up at him through lidded eyes with a calm, pleasant smile on your face before saying your piece; "Zim, I'm not going to sugar-coat anything. I never have with you, and I don't plan on starting that anytime soon. I honestly wasn't surprised when you ran off-- I knew what I did was probably a little overwhelming, and for that I deeply apologize--"

"I enjoyed it." Zim shyly mumbles, twitching his antennae curiously at the feeling of your soft fingers brushing against his knuckles. Your eyebrows raise a little at his statement, and he reaffirms what he said with a slight nod and a whispered murmur of; "I liked it a lot."

Your lips break out into a wide, happy grin, and you even chuckle a little before tilting your head forward. "That makes two of us."

"Really?" Zim asks, eyes wide with disbelief. "Did... did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it." You purr. "I really did enjoy it. But let's talk a bit first, and we'll get to that in a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

"We've been dancing around this for quite some time." You begin, smiling when Zim eagerly nods his head in agreement. "So you've felt it too?"

"How could I not?" He asks in a choked up whisper. "It's kind of hard to miss, even for me."

You chuckle breathlessly and nod your head before tilting it to the side and staring at Zim in a curious manner as a thought crosses your mind. Slowly you raise a hand and hold it a couple inches from Zim's cheek, leaving it there as a silent question; _'Can I touch you?'._ You almost pull your hand away after thinking twice about it, but Zim quickly accepts the sweet caress before you can change your mind, eagerly nuzzling his cheek against the smooth skin of your palm. You smile once more-- a softer, much more genuine smile that always seems to pop up whenever Zim is around you.

"I'm glad you felt it. I'm glad we're talking about this. I admit, I've been a little.. _impatient."_ You explain with an embarrassed sounding giggle. "You see, I could tell on the night of my arrival that there was a mutual attraction, but I could also tell you were feeling.. _conflicted._ I thought the best course of action was to wait for you to be ready, but... I got impatient-- which is why I acted the way I did in the lab."

"I didn't mind it. I... _really_ enjoyed it, as a matter of fact. I just got nervous because I didn't know how to handle the feelings I felt. As far as everything else goes, I'm a little uncertain as to how.... _this..._ works." He explains while motioning between the two of you. Then, he scrunches his head down, nestling it between his shoulders as he shyly mumbles; "But.. I'm willing to try. If you'll teach me?"

Breaking out into a wide, excited grin, you eagerly nod your head and slowly release his hands so that you will be able to hug him. You move slowly, giving Zim every opportunity to move away if he becomes uncomfortable, but he doesn't. In fact, he smiles down at you when you embrace him and hug his body as close to yours as is physically possible. The both of you stare deep into each other's eyes for a few moments before you begin to instinctively bring your faces close together. "I'd be happy to teach you..." You softly murmur, bouncing your gaze back and forth between Zim's eyes and his lips.

"Just... be... gentle..." He whispers in a vulnerable manner before the both of you cross the rest of the distance and finally lock lips together.

The kiss is very clearly Zim's first kiss. His technique a little clumsy and you accidentally clink teeth a couple times, but you're sure with a little guidance he'll be a pro in no time flat. You decide to try and take the lead in hopes of taking some of the pressure off of him, so you lift a hand off of his back and bring it up to rest of the back of his head. He whimpers softly into the kiss, twitching and wiggling his antennae excitedly as you attempt to add tongue by lightly dragging your own across his lower lip. He's surprised yet intrigued, judging by the happy little trill that rumbles from deep within his chest as he parts his lips. He allows you entry into his mouth which you gladly accept and begin eagerly and happily exploring the new, uncharted territory. Your tongues become locked together in a passionate dance that makes your stomach flutter like it's full of butterflies. You decide to experimentally roll your hips against Zim's, hoping that it'll urge him on and open up his shell a little... and he definitely opens up.

Now that Zim is aware of your feelings for him, he doesn't hesitate to return your energy with equal gusto. He returns the body roll with one of his own, roughly pressing his hips up against your pelvis. The feeling has you moaning out your approval, which in turn just eggs him on even more. After he whines and roughly pushes his hips against yours in a needy fashion, you let out a soft huff of amusement through your nose before you begin grinding your hips against his pelvis in a continuous loop. 

"F-Fuck." He softly whines into the kiss. "Th-There's that feeling again."

You stop kissing him to make sure he's alright, but you smile as he eagerly tries to chase your lips. You lovingly cup his cheek before whispering; "What feeling, baby? Tell me what's going on."

Zim's cheeks suddenly darken to a very deep shape of nearly emerald green, and he begins to twitch in your arms in a nervous manner as he forces himself to respond; "I'm... I'm... _excited..."_

"Excited? As in... _that_ kind of excitement?" You ask with a soft, understanding smile on your face that only grows when Zim squeezes his eyes shut and bobs his head. You click your tongue against the roof of your mouth, speaking in a series of clicks and hisses to try and calm Zim down enough so that he'll open his eyes again. Once he opens them, you carefully cup _both_ of his cheeks and rest your forehead against his own so he stares deep into your eyes as you make him an offer; "If you think you're ready for it, I can help you."

"Help m-me? You mean..." Zim begins, only to trail off as his nerves get the better of him.

"Have sex with you, yes." You reply in a quiet voice.

Zim stares deep into your eyes like he's looking for something, but you haven't a clue whatever it might be. It seems he manages to find it, because he swallows heavily and nods his head slightly before softly murmuring; "Alright. Alright, I'm ready."

You smile sweetly at him and press a quick peck to his lips. "Alright, let's start with something simple first. Let me get undressed, and then I'll undress you. Okay?"

Zim nods his head and takes a couple steps back, allowing you to stand up so you can disrobe. You start with your crop top and bra, flinging them both over your head and off to the side in some random corner of the room. You stand there in front of Zim, allowing him to get a good look at your tits before you start moving again. Your hands quickly move to your jeans which you quickly unbutton and shimmy off before kicking them to the side, along with your panties. Zim doesn't even try to hide his obvious attempt to check out your nude body, marveling at how beautiful it looks. He's about to compliment you when he notices that you're reaching out for him, quickly remembering that you did say you were going to undress him. 

Your fingers gently grasp the very bottom edges of his tunic before slowly sliding it over his head and antennae. You toss it to the side, never taking your eyes off of his thin, naked chest. He's expecting you to go for his pants next, so it surprises him when you suddenly drop down onto your knees and run your hands down his sides. He shivers as your soft fingers ghost across his skin and gasps when you press an unexpected kiss to his stomach.

"F-Fae..." He softly whimpers when you begin to repeatedly press kisses against his sensitive flesh. "Th-That feels nice, but what are you doing?"

"Playing with your senses... I'm increasing your sensitivity." You murmur in between smooches.

"I'm _already_ sensitive!" Zim whines impatiently with a little stomp of his foot. "My... _m-member_ is already engorged and b-bulging at the sl-slit's entrance! Please, I need _relief!"_

A soft laugh falls from your lips at the sound of Zim's demands. You want to tease, but if Zim is ready then you shouldn't push your luck. So you give in, and hook your fingers into the waistband of his tights and begin pulling them down the length of his hips and legs. Zim tries to help out where he can be shimmying his hips a little, and sighs in relief when his lower half is freed of the constrictive fabric. He watches you toss the leggings to the side, never moving your half-lidded eyes and smile away from his body. 

Zim is unsure of what to do, so he just stands there and awkwardly presents his naked body to you. He watches intently as you tilt your head to the side, purring happily as you inspect his lithe, slender form. He's muscular, but not super buff by any means-- all and any muscle is very lean, but very sturdy. You imagine Zim has to maintain some level of physical fitness to do all the heavy lifting he does around the base, so you're not too surprised by that. What does surprise you, however, is the size of the bulge behind that straining slit of his. You're not too good at eyeballing or making educated guesses off the top of your head, but if you had to make a bet, then you'd suppose Zim is **9 or 10 inches** _at least,_ maybe even **11 inches** if he's _really _into it. _Hey, that's all the more fun for you to play with! No complaints here!_

You're aware of how human anatomy and irken anatomy differ. To you it's quite fascinating-- average length for a human male is about 5 inches, and the average irken's length tends to be 7-8 inches. Zim is _definitely_ going to be above average, and you can't deny that you're excited to find out just what you're working with. One of the ways irkens differ from humans is that they lack testicles-- or at least, external ones. Sperm comes from a sack that is inside the irken's body, connected to the dick which is compact and deflated when inside the body. When an irken male gets excited, however, their cock inflates and eventually drops down out of the slit. But enough of scientific discussions of the irken anatomy, you're more interested in seeing your new toy.

As much as you want to admire Zim's pulsing slit all day, you know you should get to offering him some relief as soon as possibly. You flick your eyes up to where Zim is staring down at you, watching you closely through lidded, nervous eyes as he tries to calm himself down by breathing as slow and as deep as possible. You tilt your head to the side and ask; "May I try something? I think you'll like it."

Zim has pretty much accepted that you're taking the lead tonight, so he nods his head and spreads his legs apart in anticipation for what you're about to do. You smile at the movement and nod your head appreciatively before moving your face towards where the slit is on the base of his pelvis. Obviously Zim is excited and ready for a night of fun with you, but you suspect he's feeling a little nervous or a little shy. If he were a bit calmer, his cock would have made an appearance by now. It's not a problem, it just means it's going to take a little more coaxing for his cock to drop down.

You look up at Zim from beneath your lashes and offer him a playful little coy smile before you decide to teasingly drag your tongue along the slit. His reaction is immediate; a loud, desperate sounding moan falls from his lips, before he widens his eyes in shock and slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle his noises. You shake your head and gently reach up to grab a hold of his wrist, so you can pull his hand away from his mouth before giving his slit another long, exaggerated lick. Realizing you probably don't want him to hide his moans, he doesn't attempt to muffle the desperate whine that falls from his lips as he eagerly pushes his hips closer to your mouth. You smile and nod your head approvingly at his behavior before covering the entirety of the opening with your mouth and lightly suckling. Zim's eyelashes flutter at the wonderful, tingly sensation of the sensitive folds being teased, and is unable to resist the urge to softly moan your name. You purr lasciviously, causing a strong vibration to flow through the entirety of his lower half. He moans at the alien sensation, unable to resist bucking his hips in response. He can't help it! It feels so good! He feels-- he feels--

You pull your mouth away from the opening with a wet 'pop!' when you feel something poke your tongue. As you pull away, you smirk when Zim's cock _finally_ makes an appearance. Irken cocks look almost identical an irken's tongue, but they lack the thin, wormy appearance that the tongue typically has. Their tentacle cocks are much more girthy, thicker, and longer, and they come to a more tapered, rounded head than the tongue does. They're _very_ fun to play with, if you know what you're doing...

Zim appears to have been blessed by the ancestors, because his tentacle cock is a solid 10 inches that makes your pussy throb on sight. It's dripping with pre-cum, eagerly pulsing and bobbing in the air with each excited throb. You grin widely at the sight of his cock and quickly look up to meet Zim's eyes. He looks to be quite embarrassed and nervous, judging by the way he nervously writhes his hands together. "Am I... s-satisfactory? I'm sorry if I'm not big-- _**FUCK!** "_

You silence his concerns by promptly engulfing his cock into your mouth and giving it a nice, hard suck that makes his knees give out. His eyes squeeze shut and his jaw goes completely slack, as he begins to let out a steady stream of heavy pants and gasps while you toy with his cock a little by curling your long snake-like tongue around it. Then you suck on his cock like a straw while your tongue steadily rubs up and down his length a few times. You keep this up for a couple minutes before letting go and flashing an innocent smile up at Zim, who stares down at you through lidded eyes that are hazy with lust.

"What... What was that?" He asks in between his heavy pants, his little chest steadily rising and falling with each breath.

"That was a blowjob-- a small one. I'll give you a better one at a later time-- for now, I want to try something else. Tell me Zim, have you heard of thigh-riding?" You ask him while slowly rising to your feet only to flop down in the armless chair with your legs spread. Zim gets temporarily distracted by the sight of your glistening pussy lips, but eventually realizes you asked him a question and looks up to meet your eyes. You're smirking-- you saw where he was looking. Damn it! Shit. To hide his embarrassment, Zim does what he always does to hide his insecurity; he gets loud.

"THIGH RIDING? I haven't heard of this before. YOU SHALL TEACH ME!" He declares loudly while dramatically pointing his fist to the ceiling, only to bring it back down and start twiddling his thumbs together. "How... How do I do the thigh-riding?" He asks with a shy smile.

You smirk in a cocky manner and slap your hand down onto one of your soft thighs before purring in a seductive tone; _"Climb on, my tallest."_

Zim blushes furiously at the title you use for him, and finds he is unable to resist the nervous smile that spreads across his face. Although he is embarrassed with the idea of straddling your thigh, he decides to do it anyway if only for the fact that he's curious as to how somethin known as 'thigh-riding' could be beneficial for the both of you. So he walks to the side of the chair and throws one leg across your thigh before resting his weight against it as he sits down. He looks up at you with a curious, confused expression on his face that greatly contrasts with your knowing smirk, and he can't help but feel a little intimidated by it. Still, he does his best to shake it off and tries to focus on you instead

"So, how does this work?" Zim asks, after thickly swallowing his nerves. 

Without so much as a word, you gently place your hand on Zim's hips and use them as a guide of a sort. You carefully tilt his hips at an angle, causing him to lean forward and place his palms flat against your thigh in order to hold himself upright. Then you begin to manually rock his hips back and forth, causing his dick to rub and grind against your thigh in the most _delicious _way possible. You watch through half-lidded eyes as Zim's eyelashes flutter at the _utterly_ _erotic_ feeling of his cock being dragged against your soft, supple skin. His jaw slowly begins to go slack right as a soft, shaky exhale is forced from his lungs. His legs tremble, and eyes stutter before rolling into the back of his head as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Feel good?" You purr inquisitively, lips curling deviously at the way Zim attempts to set his own pace by rocking his hips against your grip.

"So good..." He moans breathlessly with each steady rock of his pelvis. "Please, let me... let me just.. _ohh..."_

You let go of Zim's hips and slowly lean back into the chair while comfortably folding your arms behind your head. A deep, satisfied smirk settles onto your lips as Zim begins to set his own pace, helplessly caught up in a thick hazy cloud of lust that makes his head spin. Pre-cum drools at a steady pace from the head of his cock, smearing across your thigh with each rock and roll of his hips. He forces his eyes open and locks eye contact with you, only to visibly tremble from the intense, electrified spark of lust that emanates from your gaze. 

"Good, you're doing so _good._ Mmm... you look sexy too, dragging your cock across my thigh." You murmur to him in a soft, low tone, smiling when his cock visibly jumps at the praise. He audibly whines in response and speeds up his hips as a wave of excitement flows through his pelvis at the dirty words that fall from your lips. You chuckle softly and place one of your hands on his thigh and the other on the lowest part of his spine to help steady him on your thigh, and to stimulate his sense of touch by lightly dragging your nails into his own thigh as he rolls his hips forward.

"I hadn't-- I hadn't expected this to f-feel so... _good!"_ He moans in a whiny, desperate fashion at the feeling of your hands on his hot skin. "I need-- I need to go faster!"

"By all means, ride my thigh to completion." You purr as you lean up in your seat to bury your face into the crook of his neck. "We'll have more fun afterwards, don't you worry."

Zim nods, and lets out a steady, drawn out whine as he begins to speed up, desperately thrusting and grinding his cock against your fleshy thigh. He lets out what sounds like a pained cry when you begin pressing light little kisses against his scent glands, though you know he's not in pain-- he's just really, really sensitive and probably highly overstimulated. Still, you can't deny that you want to hear more of those sounds...

"Com-Completion? You mean.. C-cum? On your thigh?!" Zim squeals in surprise, only to let out a loud gasp and a moan when you raise your hip to push your thigh up against his cock. 

"That's _exactly_ what I mean. But don't worry... _It won't be the only time you get off tonight."_ You purr devilishly before you decide to teasingly drag your teeth against his scent-glands-- the spot where an irken would typically bite down on to mark someone as their one and only life-mate. Zim seems to almost immediately recognize the feeling of teeth against his sweetly scented glands and grows visibly excited with the prospect of you marking him, judging by the way his cock begins to wildly throb and bounce around as he moans your name in a desperate fashion. You arch your eyebrow at his reaction and smile as a feeling of warmth flows through your belly when he tilts his head to the side, thereby openly offering his neck to you for you to take.

_He wants you to mark him._

You grin at his obvious, not-so-subtle request and ask him outright; "Zim? Do you want me to mark you?"

"Yes!" is his resounding immediately reply. He lets out a choked up moan that is thick with lust, tears, and emotion as he continuously tries to tilt his head to the side as far as it will go, desperate for you to take him, to chose him as your one and only, all while still rocking his hips against your thigh. The poor desperate creature even starts to _beg_ you for it as if it's the one thing that he needs in life; "Please! Please! PLEASE!"

Deciding that teasing and denying him in such a state would be cruel, you purr approvingly before promptly sinking your teeth into the flesh surrounding his scent glands. He loudly cries out your name as he reaches a state of heightened bliss, and unexpectedly begins to cum _all_ over your thigh. He _squirms,_ he _shudders,_ he _moans,_ and he _whimpers_ while desperately rocking his hips against your thigh in an oversensitive state, unable to say anything but unintelligible gibberish and a slurred version of your name. You take pity on him and trail your hand up his spine to rest about midway up his back, so you can hold him steady as you try to soothe the irritated flesh with gentle lashes of your tongue. There's a bit of blood which is expected-- you did break through the first couple layers of his skin to leave a scar, as that is the whole point of the mark. Still, you don't want your newly claimed mate to be in pain, so you try to soothe him by lavishing the sensitive mark with affection.

Zim slowly begins to come down from his high and gradually slows the continued rocking of his hips to a complete stop. You don't release him, you just hold him close to your body and continue to dress up the new mark in kisses and light little suckles that leave a plethora of hickeys behind. An exhausted trill leaves his throat, and you trill back in a happy manner before using your antennae to leave little affectionate taps against the side of his face. Zim greedily soaks up the affection, anxiously pushing himself up against you as if you're going to leave him or disappear.

Zim forcefully nestles himself into your arms, causing you to softly laugh as your arms come up to embrace him closely. You lovingly rub his back and rock him in your arms. He's not that much smaller than you-- he IS only two feet shorter, so he does take up the majority of your lap-- though you do try to help him avoid the cum covering your thigh to the best of your ability. 

He nuzzles his cheek against yours, purring and trilling happily before speaking to you in a series of hisses and clicks; _"I want to mark you."_

A wide smile takes over your face and you tilt your head to the side, offering your scent glands to him without so much as a word. He understands the movement and nervously giggles before nestling his face into the crook of your neck to get a little closer. Your eyes flutter shut as you feel Zim's hot breath fan over your neck, causing you to rock your hips up against his and thereby force a moan from his lip.

"Fuck.." He breathily moans. "Can... Can you do that again? Can you do that while I mark you?"

You eagerly nod your head and quickly set a steady pace, forcefully grinding your hips against Zim's semi-hard cock while he prepares to mark you as his life-mate. He mimics your process, thoroughly covering your scent glands in kisses before lightly dragging the blunt edges of his zipper-like teeth across the sensitive patch of skin. The sensation of his teeth against your flesh excites you enough to the point where you roughly buck your hips up against his, forcing a loud moan to rip from his throat followed by a dark chuckle-- for once, Zim feels in control of something.

_He's going to relish this._

Zim forcefully breaks through the first couple layers of your skin by biting down on your neck. You let out a long, drawn out moan of Zim's name as you eagerly continue grinding your naked pussy against Zim's once again fully-hardened cock, while he tries to soothe the irritated bite by licking up the blood and licking the flesh to soothe the dull ache that comes along with being marked. It's a little hard to grind against him-- he's fully erect, but his cock is absolutely _drenched_ in pre-cum and threatens to slip all over the place with each roll of your hips. Zim is still suckling on the mark when his cock slips and just barely prods your entrance, causing the both of you to let out a loud, breathy gasp of pleasant surprise. You both go very still, unsure of what to do at this point. Zim, however, lets go of your mark and pulls his face away to stare into your eyes. His brilliant, glimmering magenta orbs flicker back and forth between your own brilliantly colored orbs as he tries to summon up the words to ask what's on his mind. He can't really find them, so he just tries to force the words out;

"Can we... Can you... Um.." He begins nervously, only to trail off and roll his hips against yours for emphasis.

You smirk and wordlessly slap your hands down to rest on Zim's ass, causing him to squeak in surprise and blush a deep shade of green. He's not sure what to expect, but it still catches him off guard when you stand and begin to carry him over to the bed where you then lay him flat on his back. After cleaning your thigh off with a stray towel that has been carelessly tossed to the floor, you climb onto the bed and begin to seductively crawl your way up Zim's body. His eyes are wide, sparkling with lust and anticipation as he intently watches you stalk your way over to him. It isn't long before the both of you are face-to-face, staring deep into each other's eyes. You smile down at him in a sweet manner before tilting your head to the side and craning your neck down to press a long loving kiss to your newly-claimed Life Mate's lips.

The kiss is much different than the first-- Zim is following his instincts now, moving and gliding his lips against yours experimentally to see what feels best. It fans the flames if the fire within your belly, quickly turning it into an inferno. You brace your palms against the pillow on either side of Zim's head while he raises his arms to wrap around rib cage, eager to have his hands on you in some way, shape, or form. He whimpers into the kiss, but outright gasps when you lower your hips and lightly drag your pussy up the length of his cock, spreading your own juices across his cock where they mix with his pre-cum. The feeling of the pulsing warmth of your core pressed up against his cock is almost too much for him, and he swears he nearly cums right then and there-- in fact, he's not sure if he did or didn't. There's so much pre-cum that it's hard to tell. 

You shuffle your hips and press your cunt right against the side of the tapered head of his tentacle cock, so that he might be able to feel the steady pulsing and throbbing of your pussy. You suppose he does because his jaw goes slack and he lets out a breathless gasp and a moan that causes his chest to stutter and heave. He tries to help, instinctively pushing his hips up against you to the best of his ability, though you are pretty much putting all your weight against his pelvis-- not that he minds. _Oh, he doesn't mind. Not at all. Not one fucking bit._

"I can... f-feel you pulsing..." He says before swallowing down a thick build-up of saliva. "I can feel you-- _Oh, Irk!"_

You suddenly angle your hips so that the head of his cock effortlessly slips into your entrance. You can't help the way your heart races with excitement, as he stares up at you with this vulnerable expression while his chest heaves with each and every heavy pant and gasp. His eyes are wide, but thickly clouded with a heavy haze of pure lust. A salacious moan falls from your lips at the sight of the twinkling lust in his eyes, and you bite down on your lower lip before arching an eyebrow inquisitively-- silently asking if he wants you to start.

He bites down on his own lower lip and eagerly nods his head. So with a wide smile that could power an entire city, you raise your hips and slowly lower them until he's completely bottomed out inside of you. His hands drop down to rest on your hips as you start to swivel them in a circular motion to tease and stimulate his giant cock, causing him to arch his back and stare up at the ceiling with his jaw completely slack and his eyes all buggy and wide. You let out a long, drawn out of moan of his name that excites him, forcing his cock to eagerly jump inside of you and push against your sweet-spot.

You noticeably jump and moan quite heatedly at the wonderful feeling, catching Zim's interest. He quirks a hairless eyebrow up at you before forcing his dick to jump once more and press into your g-spot. When he gets the same reaction, he grins wickedly because he thinks he's found something he can use to his advantage-- little does he know that he essentially just hit your 'Dominate me' button. He tries to do it again, but is distracted when a harsh growl of raw lust leaves your mouth. He widens his eyes in shock, but quickly squeezes them shut when you suddenly set a rough, fast-pace that has the entire bed rocking back and forth with each rise and fall of your hips.

"Fuck!" He moans feverishly, only to whine and bare his teeth when you moan back at him.

"You feel so good." You heatedly whine. "You're so big, and so g-girthy, I just can't get enough!"

Zim quickly realizes you're praising him, and the realization is enough to make his cock violently thrash within you and press into your sweet spot. A heated moan falls from your lips at the feeling of his cock repeatedly pressing against your sweet spot, and it excites you enough to the point where you decide to reach a hand down and play with yourself. Zim watches with a wide, curious expression as your fingers reach down to this little pink pearl between your legs, press against it, and begin eagerly rubbing away at it in a tight circle. You must enjoy the feeling, because your moans increase tenfold, as does your praise for him.

"This is what you get. This is what you deserve." You begin, trying to speak through lustful moans and heavy pants as you rapidly rub away at your soaking clit. "You deserve this, you deserve this. You deserve to feel g-good!"

"Fae, I don't understand, I-- Ohh, _sh-shit!"_ He says only to wail when you roughly jerk your hips to silence him. 

"Do you feel me? Do you feel how tight I am around you?" You ask in the form of a soft whine while peering down at Zim through heavy lidded eyes, only to temporarily roll your head back and whine out; "Fuck, you've got me so excited. I'm already so close!"

Zim moans at the dirty praise that falls from your lips, and begins to try to help but bucking his hips up into your cunt. His eyes widen in alarm when your mouth suddenly flies open and you let out this girlish squeal, but he relaxes when you bite your lip and begin to rub your clit faster. "Do that again." You demand firmly, leaving no room for questions. He nods, and does it again in a continuous loop, purposefully lifting his hips and driving his cock into you as hard and as fast as he can. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you throw your head back and let out a long, drawn out moan of his name, while he openly relishes in the pleasure he's able to deliver to you.

Zim suddenly feels his cock throb unlike anything else he's felt before, causing his eyes to blow wide open. He stares up at you as his breathing and heart-rate pick up exponentially, and begins to try and call out for you in between moans, gasps, and whines; "Fae! Fae, I-- I think I'm close! I'm sorry, I--!"

"It's okay." You reply breathlessly in the form of a strong huff while eagerly nodding your head. Knowing that he's close, you decide to start swiveling your hips in a circular motion as you repeatedly drive your cunt down onto his cock, causing the head of his tentacle dick to swirl against your sweets-spot when he bottoms out. You smile down at him and breathlessly moan; "You can cum, Zim. You can cum inside of me."

Zim's eyes roll into the back of his head as he arches his back while letting out a loud, lustful roar at the idea of being able to cum inside of you-- He wants nothing more than to do just that. To fill you up with his essence, to drive his cock deep into you and release everything he's got until it's leaking out of you like a river. Zim looks down at where both of your bodies meet, tightens his grip on your hips and begins forcefully driving himself up into your cunt to the best of his ability, while you lustfully growl and moan above him.

"Yes, that's it! Just like that, you're doing so good! Fuck, I'm right there-- Shit--!" You lewdly moan while praising him. "C'mon baby, gimme everything you've got!"

Not wanting to risk you denying him the ability to cum, Zim does as he is commanded and grabs your hips and begins to repeatedly drive his hips up into your cunt as much as his body will allow. It's wonderful, and it drives you to the brink of blissful insanity-- but it's not enough. It's not enough to throw the both of you over the edge like you want it to, so you decide to help by leaning forward and grabbing the headboard for stability as you begin repeatedly dropping your cunt down onto Zim's cock with everything you've got, forcing him to fuck you with deep, long strokes that ram his entire cock into your sensitive bundle of nerves.

The effect it has on the both of you is immediately. Zim begins to flail and squirm wildly underneath you, screaming your name at the top of his lungs as his cock begins to unload everything he's got deep into your cunt. You heatedly moan his name in return, showing absolutely no mercy to him as you continue to aggressively rock ram your tight, dripping cunt down onto his pulsing cock until he's completely overstimulated. It's when he starts to babble incoherently and moan frantic, slurred words of praises to you that you finally cum. Your walls tighten around him, causing him to arch his back and dig the pointed edges of his claws into your fleshy hips. It doesn't hurt you-- it feels good, and you breathlessly laugh as he softly whines when you finally begin to slow down your rapid riding to a slow, gentle grind of your hips. 

You continue to grind on top of him so that your walls squeeze out every last drop he has to offer you. By now Zim has become so overstimulated that his entire body has become stiff, overridden with pleasure as you tease him. You slow down enough to the point where he is able to lift his head up and stare at you, and you can't help but stick your tongue out at him in a lewd manner while winking at him. He groans and roughly jerks his hips up into you with a grunt, causing a few last thick ropes of cum to spurt out of his cock.

Once he has emptied everything he has to offer and the both of you have been sated, you slowly climb off of him and flop down onto the bed beside him.

As soon as you flop down onto the mattress, Zim makes a beeline for the warmth and comfort of your arms. You smile at the needy behavior and spread your arms wide, open and welcoming just for him. When he's within range, you wrap your arms around him and pull him close to your body. You slowly roll over until you're flat on your back, then you lean up a little so that Zim can wrap his arms around your torso. Catching the hint, Zim quickly does just that and purrs happily while nuzzling his face against your breasts like they're the comfiest set of pillows in the entire galaxy. Purring in return, you reach a hand down towards the edge of the thick comforter that had been inadvertently kicked aside during your, uh... _escapade._ After you've gotten a good grip on the comforter, you quickly pull it up and over your and Zim's naked forms. Then and only then do you settle down against the fluffy pillows behind your head.

You begin lazily dragging a claw up and down the back of Zim's head, smiling as his eyelashes visibly flutter at the tingly feeling. "How do you feel, my Life Mate?" You reply with a wide grin.

Zim looks up at you and halfheartedly smiles up at you before admitting; "Honestly, I'm a little nervous."

"Why is that, my sweet?" You coo adoringly before tilting your head and frowning sympathetically.

"I... I'm just worried about how your status in the Irken Armada is going to be affected now that you've taken me on as a life mate. I mean-- if you don't want your mark, you could always have it surgically removed of course. I'll--- I'll even pay for it if you don't want it..." Zim begins with a deep frown, trying to ignore the way tears well up in his eyes at the idea of you getting your mark removed. "I don't want to get rid of mine, though..."

Arching an eyebrow, you frown deeply at Zim's concerns while tenderly wiping away his tears before you gently caress his cheek and begin lightly swirling the soft pad of your thumb against his skin. "Zim, no one is cutting out your mark or mine. I don't _want_ anyone else as my life mate." You reply in a serious tone. "Gosh, I-- Do you really not see it? Do you not see why I want you and no one else? Zim, I claimed you because I love your attitude. You've made mistakes--"

"That have costed millions of Irkens their lives." He says with a deep frown. "Including your mother."

"And the Almighty Tallest kill _billions_ of irkens every day just because they think it's funny." You reply with a knowing look. "Zim-- everyone likes to judge you for the things you've done while conveniently forgetting that not so long ago they were in your very boots. It's like Red and Purple have forgotten that they too were invaders, trying to impress my mother for a chance in the limelight AND to be her mate. Besides, why do you care what Red and Purple think about you as a person? _I_ know you're a good invader, _you_ know you're a good invader, and that's all that matters."

"Wait-- You're telling me that Red and Purple had a thing for Almighty Tallest Miyuki?" Zim squeaks in shock, completely blowing over everything else.

You chuckle and nod your head. "Yeah, and when she died they tried to turn to the next best thing that just so happened to look like her AND have her DNA: me."

"That's... that's kind of gross. They couldn't get your mom, so they tried you? _Ew._ That's just..." Zim trails off with a disgusted look on his face.

"Gross. _Especially_ when you consider that my mom was well over 150 years older than they were. I mean, I'm 50 years older than you, so I can't say much but still. _**150**_ is just... too much." You gigglesnort. "Plus, it's kind a weird for someone to develop a thing for the mom AND the daughter."

"I think... I think I just lost a little bit of respect for my leaders." Zim says with a disappointed frown. "Is that bad?"

"I lost all respect for Red and Purple a _long_ time ago. Why do you think I try to avoid calling them 'my tallest' unless absolutely necessary?" You gigglesnort, only to smile sympathetically down at your mate. "But no, Zim. It's not bad. I know how much their approval means to you, so I'll try to help you get it if it'll help you realize that you're worth more than someone's measly opinion."

"So... you're not embarrassed about having me as a mate?" Zim asks with a hopeful smile. 

"Hell no I'm not embarrassed! I'm PROUD of having you as my mate! I intend to rub it in the Almighty Tallest's faces as soon as possible, as a matter of fact!" you cackle wildly. "I can't _wait_ to see the look on their faces. I think we'll tell them the good news in the morning."

Zim smiles widely before loudly yawning, stretching his antennae as high as they can go before drooping them back down as he relaxes. Then in a soft, sleepy whisper, he says; "Yeah... Yeah, we can do that."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, babies. ♥  
> So what did you think? How do you feel about our dear Reader OC? How do you feel about Zim? What about the smut scenes? Let me know! I'm nosy! I need feedback, _give it to meeee!_  
>  Seriously, please consider leaving kudos and a comment. It helps. ♥  
> Anyway... love yo faces! See you in the next one!  
> -Mistress
> 
> Part 2 has been posted!


End file.
